<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лита by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), TremereSinistra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828735">Лита</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020'>fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra'>TremereSinistra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nature Magic, Precognition, Rare Pairings, Single work, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Седрика мало времени.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric/Dana Meabdh/Seherim, Cedric/Seherim, Ciaran/Iorveth/Malena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посмотреть иллюстрацию к макси: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828567">"Божественное и земное"</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Дорогу от рынка до Биндюги едва ли можно назвать долгой, в особенности для того, кто знает обходной путь. Распахнутое сердце Флотзама обросло сетью частоколов и лестниц, всегда запертых ворот, призванных защитить в это смутное время. Седрик стучится в неприметные двери и так же легко проскальзывает через них.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стражники Лоредо – будто свечи на соломе: опрокинь одну навзничь, и пожара не миновать. Их взгляды липнут к затылку, бередят недобрые образы, но эльф отмахивается от них, оставляя дальше скучать на посту. Обветшалые петли скрипят за его спиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А ягодное вино за пазухой приятно холодит кожу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик давно не бывал нищим, но вынужден растягивать одну бутылку до самой ночи. Закаты и рассветы слились в череду невыразительных пятен – ни потребности, ни желания запасаться впрок. Биндюга шумит где-то под ногами, там, внизу, немного у реки, громче – у вереницы кострищ, что давно разложены, но пока не занялись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мужики уже достаточно хороши, чтоб не лезть на караульную вышку, а женщинам оно так и так не сдалось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я думал, ты снова в лесу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Тихий», – отмечает эльф. Сегерим мог бы застать врасплох, если бы захотел. Наверное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Кто же охотится в праздник? – спрашивает Седрик, сам же и отвечает: – Разве что тот, кто испытывает нужду. А мне не много надо. Будешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aen Seidhe щедры с теми, кто дорог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим косится на красное солнце своим единственным глазом:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Может, позже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А потом не будет, – сообщают ему. – Если хочешь полезный совет, то вот он: иди присоединяйся к остальным. Даже если эта ночь – самая короткая в году, ты не обязан тратить её в компании стариков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…малина, ежевика и что-то пряное, какая-то щепотка недорогой, но редкой в этих краях травы, абсолютно невпопад брошенной в сусло. Кто и зачем добавил её в вино? Какова была его рука, ставил ли он эксперимент, или то было частью проверенного рецепта?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пара крупных глотков подхватывает на краю, и желание потянуться вслед за ненужным знанием стремительно угасает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Марево видений, серых и грязных, стало слишком навязчивым за последние пару дней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не могу веселиться, – вдруг делится Сегерим, будто бы в этом новость. – Ты помнишь, как она танцевала? А петь всегда стеснялась, хотя мне нравилось тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он молкнет и свешивает ноги с деревянной платформы. Потрёпанный жизнью ботинок несколько раз качается взад-назад, но болтать ногами – занятие чересчур беспечное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его запрещают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>О том, что нужно двигаться дальше, Седрик однажды уже сказал, сотрясать воздух ему попросту нечем. Он отпивает ещё немного, готовый слушать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А знаешь, мама рассказывала, что в солнцестояние боги иногда общаются с нами. Что aen Seidhe могут прикоснуться к их мудрости и просить совета. Как считаешь, это правда?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик уходит от прямого ответа. Не богохульник, но и не глупец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– За три сотни лет я не знал мудрости другой, кроме мудрости смертных, да её, как видишь, мало на что хватает. – Глубокий вдох шевелит рослую фигуру. – Я не пример для подражания, mo gear, и не стоит слепо доверять мне. Кроме того, когда-нибудь тебе придётся обходиться без меня, и этот час ближе, чем кажется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подёрнутый хмелем взгляд устремляется вдаль, туда, где тёмная чаща приветливо шелестит, скрывая живность и родные тропы. Но, к сожалению, зелень листвы не забивает лазурный блеск парадного платка Мориль, словно впечатанного в зрачок. Эта вещь была первой, взятой Седриком в попытке выследить девушку и понять, что же произошло. Своевольный дар не ответил ни в тот раз, ни в последующие, а насмешливая синева нет-нет да и вспыхивает под веками, её невозможно сморгнуть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наваждение пропадает так же внезапно, как и накатило. Два глотка лишь немногим ускорили процесс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Солнце путается меж деревьев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик до сих пор находит себя недостаточно пьяным, чтобы не понять, в какое русло очередной раз заведёт их беседа. Сегерим был влюблён и молод. Он совершенно не знал войны, кроме той, что случается ежедневно с бедными и никому не нужными гражданами захолустья. И не в расе на самом деле суть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже глаз был потерян не в кровавой стычке с людьми, а отнят жадными лапами гнойного воспаления.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Сегерим был не запятнан и чист, неоправданно кроток для своего мятежного возраста, и Седрик в редкие моменты хрустальной ясности испытывал угрызения совести за своё влияние. Это всё он, друг, брат и – совсем немного – отец, едва не вылепил старца, подобного себе. Седрик и судьба, отнявшая столь многое – они оба обворовали его, а ведь не всё украденное можно вернуть обратно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Caemm, – зовёт он, пряча бутыль между ящиками. – Лита коротка, она не будет ждать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Куда мы направляемся? – спрашивает Сегерим, дотошно ступая по чужим следам. – Если быть честным, я бы не хотел встретить scoia`tael так далеко от дома.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Знакомая развилка ветвится в стороны. Пути ведут к старой шахте и каменистому берегу реки – Седрик берёт вправо, и вопрос отпадает сам собой. Источник неизменно холодный, и его спутник недовольно морщится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Отметим как положено, – говорит старший эльф. – Лита ведь не только огонь, но и вода. А что касается лесных братьев, так они тоже празднуют, только на развалинах купален, а это не так уж близко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Хорошо, – соглашается Сегерим. Затем неуверенно добавляет: – Надеюсь, та вода согреет их хотя бы сегодня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик удивлённо поднимает бровь, затем вздыхает, вторя собственным мыслям. Лес обступает вокруг него со всех сторон, плотно срастаясь с умом и телом. Лес почти что искрится, сверху и снизу, он вплетается в грудь и выходит наружу, на концах пальцев возвращаясь во мглу. Неповоротливый и инертный, он дышит его живой кровью, всю плеяду доступных чувств предоставляя взамен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда-то это казалось честным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– С тобой всё в порядке? – беспокойство в голосе ощущается раньше, чем Сегерим открывает рот. Его рука невольно хлопает по эфесу, предполагая опасность, а тревоги переплетаются в голове. Их довольно много.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всех образов сходу не разобрать, да и стремиться к этому по меньшей мере неприлично. Наверное, не такая уж хорошая идея – привести его сюда. Можно было бы повернуть назад, сочинить что-нибудь внятное и потратить священный вечер так, как планировалось изначально – в одиночестве и с ягодным вином. Но тогда пришлось бы сказать, что хочется побыть одному. То есть соврать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я чувствую, – рассеянно тянет Седрик, не уверенный до конца: произнёс ли эти слова или только о них подумал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Произнёс», – понимает он, когда существо рядом вспыхивает эмоциями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты что-то видишь? – спрашивает оно. – Ты мог бы?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим переливается и горит, так сложно разобрать лицо, запёкшееся в стылых надеждах. Он обрывается на полуслове, трогает локоть и тут же, в нерешительности, отступает обратно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А Седрик опускается на землю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Заветный водоём, оказывается, уже виден со склона, где они расположились. Ровная гладь поблёскивает между веток, безучастно наблюдая за столь редкими в этот сезон гостями. Да и прошлые годы были под стать: мало кто рискует беспечно шляться на территории партизан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Притопленный водою валун ещё хранит налёт крови распятого на нём человека.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Вот же...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Разум тянется за каждой каплей и едва не растворяется в них, однако его возвращают в реальность:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Пойдём отсюда. – Крепкая хватка вздёргивает на ноги. – Найдём другое место.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>И они находят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Всё-таки что ты там увидел? На тебе лица не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим спускается на пологий берег.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ничего конкретного. В основном лес и тебя. – Седрик отворачивается. – Не те видения, о которых ты обычно спрашиваешь. Да и это прошло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Облик товарища снова безмятежен, но Сегерим всё не может успокоить себя. Он ловит чужие движения с необъяснимой досадой; слушает, как шуршат ножны, брошенные на траву.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему самому бы оставить вещи, окунуться в недружелюбный холод, воздавая древнюю дань. Лита распахивает объятия для своих детей, так же, как и тысячу лет назад. Речь не об удовольствии, вспоминает эльф, но об очищении. Оно не обязано быть приятным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я не хотел, – признаётся он, непроизвольно сжимая пальцы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Не хотел», – доносится до Седрика, и тот вроде бы не понимает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– О чём ты? – спрашивает погодя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Некоторое время Сегерим мешкает: быть может, всё не так плохо, как он вообразил? Напугал себя зря, и говорить об этом не стоит вовсе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Какая-то малая его часть хочет открыться, что бы ни произошло. Она ноет, словно рана.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я пытался сделать как ты сказал. Но другие beannaen всегда были чем-то похожи на Мориль. – Молодой эльф потупил взгляд. – Ты не был.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Под ногами дрожит земля, вот-вот не вынесет подобных откровений и поглотит, как не бывало. Он хочет добавить что-нибудь ещё, объяснить или оправдаться, словно друг его непонятлив и бестолков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Совсем как он сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не хотел нарушать нашу дружбу. Она слишком много для меня значит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стук пульса в висках заглушает шаги, направленные в его сторону. Неторопливые. Так Седрик подходит к зверю, когда не охотится на него. А тот – удивительное дело – никогда не нападает на эльфа, не пытается скрыться, позволяя подойти сколь угодно близко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ладонь спокойно трогает за плечо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не думаю, что она под угрозой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чужое тепло, пробившееся сквозь рукав, шатает висящую на волоске волю. Сегерим подаётся вперёд, горячо и прерывисто, как способна лишь юность, не выветренная до конца. Он сходу тычется в шею, дабы удержаться от чего-то непозволительного, но даже там живая тёплая кожа манит к себе с непреодолимой силой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он прижимается к ней губами в наивной надежде, что не заметят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Седрик был красив, добр и имел ответ на любой вопрос. Когда тебе мало лет, а сердце непрерывно кровоточит, выбора не то чтобы много.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, его и не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тише, тише, mo gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик оступается, но быстро находит равновесие, поглаживает волосы в попытке облегчить дрожь. Зацепившись ногтем за концы повязки, он отнимает руку, однако объятия становятся только крепче.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Сегерим всё-таки отпускает, синий платок на его вороте серебрит луна. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тому и жарко, и стыдно; и страх того, что оттолкнут, не даёт сделать вдох. Он бледнеет и краснеет – ночное светило не спрячет нервные пятна на щеках. А ещё волосы, d`yaebl arse, липнут ко лбу, лишь подчёркивая и без того явное несовершенство…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…все эти мысли тонут, отброшенные Седриковой рукой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Повязку с головы аккуратно стаскивают, лесная прохлада холодит глазницу. Сегерим запоздало отмечает, как вещицу прячут в его же карман, заботливо разравнивая внутри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он забыл, с чего всё началось, и понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Стой, – просит шёпотом, стискивая зубы, – вдруг кто-то из «белок» застанет нас?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Растерянность и покорность обнажаются на лице. Эльф по-прежнему лишён уверенности, что правильно понял чужое действие, а слова его не звучат глупо. Он молит лишь о том, чтобы всё разрешилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик знает, как сложно порой наступать на горло самым отчаянным своим желаниям. В особенности если они противоречат друг другу. Пускай для Сегерима эта пытка случится позже. Хотя бы на год или день.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Едва различимая, губы трогает улыбка:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Что же, перестал верить мне? Истину говорю, здесь никого нет и не будет. Это мой лес. Не эндриаг и утопцев, – теперь его глаза тоже смеются, – и уж точно не Йорвета.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Говорит так и зовёт снова:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Caemm a me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, каждый имеет право иногда побыть тем, кем быть отказался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одежды Седрика быстро оказываются на земле, поддаваясь неуловимым движениям, – он делал так тысячи тысяч раз. Зелёное облачение пачкается в росе, а все остальные вещи небрежно, но последовательно кладутся сверху.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поначалу Сегерим старается не мешать, и руки друга порхают по нему с такой же уверенностью. Однако, взявшись за узелок на поясе, тот по-своему просит помощи:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сам?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим мучается с тканым ремешком, рискуя обломать ногти; чувствует, как щёки наливаются пунцом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не спеши, – шепчут ему в висок, вроде бы не упрекая, – и больше не вяжи таких узлов – не сможешь снять, когда понадобится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Остаётся лишь кивнуть и хоть как-то совладать с конечностями, пока чужое дыхание щекочется в волосах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим сам стаскивает рубашку и неловко бросает поверх остальных одежд. Затем его увлекают, чтобы сесть, и наконец-то целуют по-настоящему – долго и глубоко. Не так, как целовала Мориль, – нет, совсем иначе: на какой-то миг эльфу мерещится, что целуется он сам с собою, смотрится в зеркало, которое не отражает, но возвращает нечто совершенно новое. Общность, делённую на двоих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это желанно, здорово и горячо, как пар над банными каменьями. А ещё – это совсем не страшно. Между безусловным доверием и страстью, отпущенной на свободу, не остаётся места ни для чего иного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Хочешь… меня? – Сегерим шепчет, не решаясь озвучить мысли более конкретным способом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его не спешат укладывать на ложе, всё так же сидя лицом к лицу. Крепкая рука медленно, но сильно зарывается в волосы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не думаю, что это нужно сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хочется что-то возразить, заверить, что всё нормально, и вообще Сегерим может что угодно, однако слова сами срываются с языка:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я бы тебя взял.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Полагая, что он хватанул лишнего, его сердце неистово трепыхается под рёбрами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не сомневаюсь в этом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кажется, Седрик ни капли не обижен. Настойчивые ласки переходят ниже, плавно перетекая с плеч и рёбер на дрожащий живот. Укол совести трогает Сегерима, ведь он мало чем может ответить, кроме тех нескладных поцелуев, что уже случились. Будто бы в страхе ранить, не оправдать надежд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И какие ожидания могут быть у Седрика, если тот ни о чём подобном не просил?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим решает докопаться до правды, целенаправленно раздевая друга целиком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это действие довольно резко пресекают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Thaess…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Едва пальцы касаются губ, как в паре метров от них трескается палый лист. Невесомые шаги, возникшие словно из неоткуда, режут воспалённый слух. Сегерим застыл будто вкопанный. Да и не успел бы толком среагировать, потому что его до боли крепко схватили за локоть, не позволяя отстраниться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Светловолосая эльфка выходит из темноты и приближается почти вплотную. В руках у неё – подол собственного платья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Добрый вечер, Седрик. – Она переводит взгляд на второго эльфа, будто только-только его заметила. – А ты?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сегерим, – находится Седрик вместо товарища, его хватка слабеет. – Это…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Данка, – улыбается девушка, переступая с ноги на ногу. Она ни на секунду не отрывается от незнакомца, по вискам которого предательски течёт пот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через пару долгих мгновений Сегерим перестаёт прикидываться каменным изваянием и неожиданно (в особенности для Седрика) делает предложение:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Составишь нам компанию?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гостья трясёт своими длинными кудрями и с готовностью соглашается:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Конечно, составлю. Мне не хотелось бы остаться в Литу одной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Изящная рука указывает в сторону камней, видимо, на место, где лежат её вещи. Только сейчас Сегерим обращает внимание на то, что она разута. Да и без оружия «друзья» Седрика не путешествуют.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Эльфы отодвигаются друг от друга, чтобы освободить место. Данка принимает предложенную Седриком ладонь и садится на вещи, прижимаясь к нему спиной. С несвойственной ему робостью он трогает пшеничные волосы, а задумчивый взгляд заволакивает тень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим бы заметил, не будь так очарован гостьей. Он и сам не понял, что с ними случилось, как он испугался и какое облегчение испытал. У Данки тёплые ступни, она сама будто согревает воздух, вьющийся вокруг неё, а глаза против луны сверкают изумрудами. Она не пахнет кровью или голодом, подобно другим «белкам», а открытые участки кожи пока лишены шрамов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они никогда не встречались в пределах фактории; эльф жалеет, что жизнь именно по эту сторону – её удел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Что же ты, Сегерим, – тонкие руки гладят саму себя, – ты был так нежен со своим другом, будь же нежным и со мной тоже. Хочу любить вас обоих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шнуровка легко поддаётся ей, а подол соскальзывает к талии по согнутым коленям. Он не смог бы ей перечить, даже будучи мёртвым. К счастью, Сегерим живой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не знал, что этой ночью впервые будет ласкать другого мужчину; не знал, что будет самозабвенно брать незнакомую женщину; и уж тем более он не мог предположить, что эту женщину они разделят на двоих, а она, неутомимая и гибкая, будет просить ещё и ещё до тех самых пор, пока рассвет не разверзнется за её плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Твоя очередь, – смеётся Данка, будто и не было всех этих долгих часов. Она наклоняется очень близко и шепчет так тихо, что едва разберёшь: – у меня есть одна просьба. Она совсем ничего не будет стоить…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Радужки цвета листвы снова горят, как диковинные самоцветы. Они подчиняют себе безраздельно, заставляя забыть и о Мориль, и о Седрике, и о самом себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльф не может вспомнить собственное имя. Видит только, как тот, другой, отводит растрёпанные пряди набок, а затем ласкает девичью шею, и губы его темны от поцелуев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Он даёт то, что она просила, когда надрывно изливается внутрь, а звонкий смех её – последнее, что он способен осознать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Что с ним? – спрашивает Седрик. Сегерим пока дышит, но что будет дальше – не ясно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Всё хорошо. Он просто глубоко спит. – Собеседница мимолётно хмурится. – Ты правда считаешь, что мать способна повредить своё дитя?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Видел и такое».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльф качает головой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Прости меня. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тебе не за что просить прощения, – утешает она, – детка…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Её ладони ласкают измотанное лицо. Они греют солнцем. Седрик желает зажмуриться, поддаться усталости и тоже погрузиться в сон, однако делать это прямо сейчас было бы непозволительно. Не до того момента, как они с Сегеримом останутся одни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так много слов крутится на языке – не хватит и трёх дней чтобы сказать их все. К тому же его не будут ждать вечно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Почему ты отвернулась от нас? – спрашивает эльф. Он готов принять любой ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Женщина лишь на миг отводит глаза. То ли ей правда жаль, то ли пытается походить на смертную, – кто знает?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я не отвернулась, Седрик. – Теперь она так близко, что почти касается его носа своим. – Пойми же, я не всесильна. Всему наступает срок: и Мориль, и тебе, и даже мне, – когда-нибудь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тогда забери меня сейчас. Я устал. Или же… возьми обратно мой дар. Мне осталось немного, я хотел бы провести эти дни в тишине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Её глаза всё явственней искрятся золотом, а сквозь тяжёлые, тугие космы пробиваются полевые травы. Она поднимается на ноги. На лице – сожаление.</span>
</p><p> <span>– Прости, но нет. Я могу вернуть только то, что дадено мной. Это был не мой подарок.</span></p><p>
  <span>– Дана… – то ли прощание, то ли молитва. Или же всё и сразу – Седрик и сам не знает наверняка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты ещё нужен Сегериму, – говорит она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Затем уходит.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scoia`tael – эльфский разбойник<br/>Aen Seidhe – эльфы народа Гор<br/>Caemm a me – иди ко мне<br/>Mo gear – мой друг<br/>Beannaen – женщины<br/>D`yaebl arse – ругательство<br/>Thaess – молчи</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Пробуждение было трудным – солнце уже высилось над Биндюгой, но Сегерим чувствовал себя неважно. И дело даже не в том, что спонтанная оргия отняла уйму сил, просто события недавней ночи до сих пор крутились в голове. От назойливых мыслей не спасла работа, а лес – сплошное Седриково угодье – будто бы смеялся над ним, молча пристыживая за случившееся. Попытка развеяться на охоте сделала только хуже. Он был виноват перед пропавшей невестой, перед лучшим другом и перед той незнакомой «белкой» тоже был виноват – ведь она ничего не знала о нём и его бесполезных метаниях. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Глупо-глупо», – шелестел лес, а отвернуться от него не получалось, потому что он был повсюду, куда ни глянь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В двери стучали – уже повторно. Седрик не стал бы беспокоить понапрасну, а третий раз никогда не барабанил. Сомнений в том, что это был он, почему-то не возникло. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пришлось отворить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я нашёл для нас работу, – вместо приветствия произнёс он. – Вижу, ты не особенно занят. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Действительно», – подумал Сегерим, но прикусил язык. Всё же он не успел заделаться специалистом ни в одном ремесле, а потому следовало с благодарностью принимать любое предложение. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик и так делал для него слишком много.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Это тебе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охотники только что вышли на маршрут, усеянный самодельными ловушками. Седрик порылся в кармане, выудил маленький кривой ножик. Для подарка он был неказист. И довольно стар.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим недоумённо принял его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– У меня есть свой, – сказал он. – И запаска, на всякий случай. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Компаньон глубоко вздохнул, но всё-таки пояснил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Свои побереги для дичи. А этим будешь выковыривать накеровы глаза. – Его рука коснулась собственного кинжала. – Я бы годное лезвие для этого пожалел. Идём, покажу сегодня, что и как с них брать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Молодого эльфа пропустили вперёд. Он с лёгкостью обнаруживал чужие ловушки, но все они оказывались пустыми. Миновав последние два капкана, раскинутых на звериной тропке, Сегерим вопросительно зыркнул на друга:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Наверное, не наш день, – сказал он. – Кому вообще понадобились эти ингредиенты?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик поравнялся с ним на развилке из двух дорожек, а затем, что-то про себя решив, двинулся в совершенно другом направлении. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Накеры – хитрые твари, но они всего лишь животные. Подчиняются природе, как и всё остальное. Если прячутся в норах – значит, быть дождю. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он спрыгнул с высокого выступа и обернулся:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Найдём их дальше и отловим несколько. Троих, пожалуй, хватит. Заказчик просил поторопиться, и я думаю... с ней можно иметь дело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Женщина, желающая странного? – удивился Сегерим. – Неужто алхимичка?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Чародейка, – Седрик цокнул языком. – Отправимся к ней вместе, если захочешь. Члены магического цеха – нечастые гости в наших краях. Я представлю вас друг другу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим смутился:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Вот ещё. Ты прорицатель и мастер, понимающий во многих вещах. Я-то ей точно не сдался, тем более что она, вероятно, dh`oine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Справедливо, mo gear. Это нужно не ей, а тебе. Но ты не научишься разбираться в людях, если не будешь изучать их отдельных представителей. Госпожа Шеала не худший вариант, чтобы познакомиться с чародеями. К тому же они никогда не скупятся на плату, хотя и за свою работу требуют непомерно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не ты ли учил меня, что все люди алчны? – сказал Сегерим. Он наконец-то сумел отвлечься и по новой дорожке ступал с видимым удовольствием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Дело не алчности, а в том, что для иных она раскинулась в абсолютно другом масштабе. Пара золотых – небольшая плата за доброе отношение. И за то, чтобы «господин» или «госпожа» звучало приятно... Покупается очень многое, Сегерим, всегда имей это в виду. – Старый эльф усмехнулся: – А если не понимаешь, что именно продаётся, то скорее всего, покупают тебя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим почесал костяшки на исцарапанных руках. Если то, что поведал Седрик – правда, он сможет купить себе оленьи перчатки. И новый ремень взять на заказ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это было бы здорово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Опыт и знакомая среда не отменяли того прискорбного факта, что Седрик не был ведьмаком. А его напарник, почти не смыслящий в чудовищах, и вовсе растерялся. Когда он понял, что перед ними гнездо, то шальная мысль броситься наутёк показалась ему весьма здравой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Накеры гуляют поодиночке, но живут, как правило, очень, очень тесной компанией. Их было больше десятка. А Седрик, как назло, прикипел подошвами к земле и обнажил меч. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бежать он точно не планировал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не дай себя ранить, – спокойно проговорил эльф. Как будто бы это могло на что-то повлиять. – Они боятся нас куда больше. И ведь не зря.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим прокололся на том, что держится за напарником, невольно центрируя его фигуру между накерами и собой. Его меч плавно покинул ножны, максимально тихо выскальзывая наружу, – любая резкость могла бы спровоцировать бой раньше, чем он был бы к нему готов (а готовым себя он явно не ощущал).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потревоженные вторжением твари понемногу подбирались с боков, а их булькающие голоса звучали всё ближе; Сегерим стал спиною к спине Седрика, случайно задев его плечом лука, а тот, более не медля, аккуратно шагнул вперёд. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И этого хватило.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Вот эти хорошо выглядят, глаза возьмём у них. – Седрик тащил тёплое тельце, ухватив подмышками. Накера с отрубленной ногой уложили в кучу кондиционного материала. – Зубы вынимать умеешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Да, – бросил Сегерим. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Несомненно, он умел. Вот только забыл, как это делается. Обмазанные бурой кровью ладони эльф тщательно тёр об траву, но они оставались чёрными, вонючими – казалось, эта гадкая жижа въелась под кожу. Он снял обмотки, напрочь пропитанные, с твёрдым намерением выкинуть их здесь. Пускай взбудораженные инстинкты уже улеглись, но пальцы продолжали мелко подёргиваться, при том без его участия. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>От Седрика, разумеется, это не укрылось. Он оставил накеров в покое и опустился рядом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Наручи развяжи, – попросил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим упрямо потянулся к нему, искренне полагая, что ничего не выйдет. Однако изрубленные трупы остались в стороне, их опустевшее гнездо – ещё дальше, а его друг хоть и грязный, и уставший, мало чем отличался от привычного себя. Если позволить ему искупаться да табака биндюжинского подкурить – он был бы тем же самым seidhe, что часом ранее сошёл с тропы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик уверен: накеров в округе не осталось. Его гамбезон и руки, покрытые свежими пятнами, не выглядели ядовитыми, а по обыкновению тёмный взгляд обратился в оплот спокойствия. Такого, какой только он и умел создать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неловкие движения мало-помалу выровнялись. Сегерим выполнил просьбу, лишь отмечая, что залапал чужую амуницию. Разве не от грязи её следовало уберечь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они приступили к разделке тут же, на месте сражения. Оно подогрело податливую молодую кровь, но теперь первобытный страх испарился. Сегерим вырывал зубы накеров, зажимая между защищёнными тряпкой пальцами и рукояткой ножа; некоторые поддавались туго, и тогда их приходилось предварительно шатать. По существу – ничего такого, чего он не делал бы раньше. Просто орудовать в острой пасти полагалось предельно осторожно. Как и любого хоть сколько-то опытного охотника, его не так страшила стычка со зверем, сколько лечение полученных от него ран. А львиная доля флотзамской живности с радостью обречёт тебя на долгую и мучительную смерть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А вот и дождь, как я и говорил. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шквальный ветер заглушал голоса, иногда они и вовсе тонули в раскатах грома. Косица у виска яростно хлестала по мокрой шее, и Сегерим почти возненавидел её. «Красота требует жертв», говорили люди – ага, как же. Не с его порченым лицом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Может быть, всё-таки рванём домой? – предложил эльф.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Напарнику такая перспектива не пришлась по душе:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– До купален втрое ближе, – возразил он. – Да и тащиться после боя в грозу – плохая идея.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В сторону древних развалин случайный человек старался даже не смотреть. Кое-кто из aen Seidhe, бывало, забредал туда в непогоду (чаще – в снегопад), но происходило это столь редко, что не стоило упоминания. Обычно область попросту обходили стороной. От греха подальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим предполагал, кого именно они могут там застать, а потому избрал бы вариант попроще. Вероятность промокнуть до исподнего, подтекающего в ботинки, выглядела предпочтительней, чем те, с кем можно столкнуться сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не крадись, – едва ли не прокричал Седрик. – Если там действительно кто-то есть, будет лучше, если они заметят нас заранее. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим подал знак, что услышал его, а затем скрепя сердце уступил дорогу. «Это не трусость, – внушал он сам себе, – это целесообразное поведение». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Далеко не сразу, но они пришли к некоторым соглашениям, краеугольным камнем большинства из которых оказался возраст. А также незначительные детали, вроде разности в навыках и внешнем виде. Седрик выглядел как «белка», двигался, как «белка», и ещё, судя по скудным косвенным признакам, не шибко заботился тем, когда и как закончится его жизненный путь. Сегерим вперился в широкую спину, отчасти понимая его, но принять эту внутреннюю беспечность по-прежнему не мог. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Свободные края Седриковых одежд с силой истязал ветер, а те были такими же неподатливыми, как и их владелец. Бренна случилась целых шесть лет назад. Она разбросала эльфский корпус по всему Континенту, но добротный имперский пошив до сих пор попадался на глаза. Почти всегда – на плечах «белок» – чудом выживших, вечно голодных и до невозможности мстительных партизан. Порой Сегерим смутно догадывался, что зелёное сукно с подшитыми дырками от эмблем берегли не случайно. Что в этом был вполне очевидный, доступный для понимания смысл. Но он совсем не был уверен, что это немое послание получится разделить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да и должно ли ему? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ни шагу с места.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скоя`таэль, перехвативший их, вышел на тропу шагах в пятнадцати-двадцати. Крупные ледяные капли заливали глаз и выражение его лица разглядеть не вышло. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ceadmil, – поздоровался Седрик, непринуждённо озираясь. – Мы в поисках укрытия на сегодня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Незнакомец смело приблизился и через пару секунд Сегерим понял, почему: с боков послышались тихие шаги, а где-то сверху и сзади запела натянутая тетива. Признаться, не то завершение охоты, на которое он возлагал надежды. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Старая татуировка Седрика, потемневшая от влаги, привлекла внимание чужака.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я Коветт, – назвался он, – и я вас не узнаю. Из какой вы бригады и что делаете здесь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Казалось, старший эльф был вполне готов к такому вопросу и за ответом в карман не полез.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я Седрик, живу в Биндюге и в бригаде не состою. А это Сегерим. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коветт хотел было ответить на столь провокационное заявление, однако вблизи защебетала птица, а потом рядом с ним возник другой эльф. Он воровато зашептал на ухо и замер тенью подле него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Седрик, значит. – В серых глазах Коветта мелькнул холодный интерес. – Мы здесь не любим ручных эльфов, знаешь ли. Но... Йорвет хотел бы встретиться с тобой, поэтому сегодня мы будем гостеприимны. Я сам тебя отведу к нему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Добро, – согласился Седрик. – А что же с Сегеримом? Он может переждать до моего возвращения?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скоя`таэль подобрался к напарнику, бесцеремонно откидывая его волосы. Естественно, никакой беличьей лозы у него не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Как я уже сказал, домашних зверушек не жалуем...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Белки» предпочитают окружать путников со всех сторон, однако Седрик обернулся к товарищу, легко прикрывая его рукой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Мой ученик. Будет вместо меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Косая стенка некогда полноводного русла крошилась при малейшей попытке на неё опереться. Тропинка на его склоне слишком узкая и высокая, чтобы заметить этот путь с низины (в которую, ясное дело, никто не спускался); в то же время берега кишели гнёздами эндриаг и по верхам тоже вряд ли кто шастал. Дно криво размыло ливневым ручьём. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Силуэт проводника почти пропал из виду, стоило лишь отстать на пару шагов. Толстые дождевые плети укрыли и его фигуру, и звон разболтанного металла где-то на уровне бедра. Причин у столь непозволительного звука могло быть немного; ни одна из его вещей не выглядела новой – вероятно, снаряжение сменило владельца не так давно.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...А проход в укромное убежище возник совершенно внезапно, ибо скорее напоминал нору, чем привычный проём. Седрик полностью сосредоточился на тропе, то и дело поглядывая на грязные потоки, однако на поданный Коветтом знак среагировал без промедления. Два бесшумных хлопка ладонью вынудили остановиться, инстинктивно выполняя действие. Что-то несильно, но отчётливо кольнуло в груди. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Голову, – произнёс Коветт уже вслух и исчез в дыре, опутанной корнями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик пригнулся, протискиваясь следом. К мокрым бокам гамбезона липла земляная крошка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На конце короткого туннеля забрезжил свет, а шум ненастья возобновился. Этот аванпост напоминал котелок без крышки и был освоен уже после зимы: местечки, где предполагалось укрываться от непогоды, наспех выдолбили по периметру. Из тёмных «ячеек» то тут, то там торчали чьи-то ботинки, облизанные сиянием общего костерка, в глубинах же виднелись мешки и кропотливо подогнанные друг к другу ящики. Называть ли такое убежище удачным – Седрик пока не определился. Он всё же склонялся к тому, что успех бригады зависит от провианта и расторопной разведки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если вообще можно именовать успехом неизбежное поражение.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Коветт бегло осмотрел площадку и указал на закуток против огня. Приглушённые разговоры сошли на нет. Только в дальнем углу разгорелся какой-то жаркий спор, слова которого всяко было не разобрать. Седрик занял предложенное место, ощущая на себе с десяток любопытных взглядов. Заинтересованных. Настороженных. Если эта дюжина aen Seidhe являлась частью Йорветовой бригады, то самой свежей. То чувствовалось и в настроении, и в шорохе голосов, и в неоправданно щедрых движениях конечностей. Эльф изучал их, устроившись на сундуке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он смотрел на них, таких молодых и ловких, ещё не сломленных непрестанным голодом, не ведающих того, во что они могут превратиться за каких-нибудь пару лет. А те дружно косились на него, нисколько не сомневаясь, кого именно принесла нелёгкая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик был провидец и отступник. Последнее рождало безотчётный страх, потому что не было другого предателя, которого Йорвет не лишил бы жизни. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он стащил с себя лук и снял колчан – чтобы те не давили на лопатки, когда подпираешь ими коробки. Древесина даёт опору и тепло, ей не важно, кто ты и как тебя звать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Осознание утомлённости не стало для него сюрпризом. Седрик чуял, что его накроет, едва он расслабится, – о том говорили очевидный опыт и весьма долгая, даже как для эльфа, жизнь. Им очень повезло избежать эндриаг, расплодившихся за последний год, но и встреча с накерами оказалась серьёзным испытанием. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только запах их гнилых причиндалов и удерживал от того, чтобы провалиться в дрёму. Слащавый, тошнотский запашок. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>А ещё, быть может, ноющая боль в подреберье, словно давний и тоскливый сон, внезапно всплывший из памяти в середине дня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Седрик. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльф поднял голову, так удобно устроенную на соседнем ящике. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Cead, Iorveth, – поприветствовал он, ответной любезности, впрочем, не ожидая. – Говорят, хотел видеть?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В единственной зенице «беличьего» командира блеснуло пламя: то ли презрение, то ли сполох костра. Его ровная, как шест, фигура внушала бы чуток благоговейного трепета, если бы не косточка на локте, торчащая слишком резко как для руки воина. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лицом он был худ во все времена. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет рефлекторно скривился, но вонь местечкового реликта не признать не мог. Он развернулся, бросил через плечо:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Иди за мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик благоразумно подчинился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не понял, каким образом Йорвет получил донесение, всего за четверть часа оказавшись в нужном месте. Да это и не представляло для него интереса. Тот молча вывел его через знакомый туннель и устремился далее по тропе.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Русло змеилось и раздавалось в стороны, слякоть на дне обернулась болотом. В какой-то момент Йорвет замер, всматриваясь в толщу ливня, затем удовлетворённо хмыкнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Прошу. – Рука взметнулась в пригласительном жесте. Она указывала на спуск.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прямо по курсу что-то явно было не так, однако в самом Йорвете не чувствовалось угрозы. Скоя`таэль однажды принял решение – не стремиться к умерщвлению перебежчика – и, как понимал Седрик, не имел повода его отменить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ноги и так уже ощутимо вымокли – хуже не станет, подумал эльф. И соскользнул вниз. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет спустился куда более изящно, очевидно, не в первый раз, потом ещё одним знаком поманил за собой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Что здесь у тебя? – спросил Седрик. Слова затесались между каплями с неба.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На него неодобрительно шикнули и довольно грубо схватили за руку. Шаги стали быстрее и осмотрительней. Йорвет поглядывал по сторонам, пускай и не слишком продуктивно, но в целом его стать не излучала тревоги. В конце концов низовье сузилось, и он впихнул Седрика в чёрный зев пещеры. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот прижался к стенке, пропуская хозяина; глаза не сразу привыкли к темени, но чирканье огнива царапнуло слух. Тут же возник и огонь: не очаг или кострище – всего лишь восковая свечка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик не задумывался о том, откуда здесь подобная роскошь. По большому счёту это не составляло тайны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пока он изучал обстановку, скоя`таэль скрылся, копаясь в куче разномастных пожитков. Судя по всему, залежи иногда сортировали, но сейчас это едва угадывалось. Каково рыться в них на ощупь, пытаясь отыскать что-то конкретное – можно было только представить.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Небольшой столик лишь наполовину завалили хламом – он так и манил на него присесть. Собственно, Седрик это и сделал, предварительно проверив, не сломает ли чужую вещь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Нет времени рассиживаться, – окликнули его. Йорвет на ходу завязывал какой-то мешок. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гость несколько расстроился, однако со стола поднялся.</span>
</p><p><span>– Ты так и не пояснил, что тебе от меня нужно. К чему этот прилив доверия</span><span>?</span> <span>Не боишься, что я приведу сюда dh`oine? – Его взгляд сделался непривычно тяжёлым. – Нет, не боишься, – уже мягче заметил он.</span></p><p>
  <span>Скоя`таэль с силой вцепился в злополучный мешок, но почти сразу же расслабил пальцы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Всё-то ты видишь, – холодно бросил в ответ. – Иногда я вот о чём думаю: какое необычное чувство юмора случается у высших сил. Они наделяют бесценными дарами блаженных и пьяниц, в то время как весь остальной народ копошится вслепую. Что это, если не насмешка над нашим родом? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет приблизился, совершенно не отдавая себе отчёта, что стал двигаться как будто в бою. Затем понял, отшатываясь прочь. Его единственное око пылало укрощённой злобой, оно почти слезилось от очевидного негодования. Свербило скрытое платком увечье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он сделал вдох и устыдился: даже этот (тем более этот) эльф не должен был видеть его таким. Как сломанный и снова закалённый клинок, Йорвет не был простым оружием, но сложным инструментом. Способным не только на месть или слепую ярость. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик угадывал это, как никто другой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не знаешь, о чём речь завёл. Боги не обделили тебя, когда позволили явиться на свет, как есть. Не жалей об этом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я не жалею, – отрезал скоя`таэль. –  В обход иных талантов они дали мне способность выживать. А это немало. Однако будь у меня твои глаза, я бы применил их по назначению, а не отсиживался в тепле, довольствуясь людскими объедками с их и без того скудного стола. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет скрипнул зубами – той стороной, где они были целы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты мог стать лучшим из нас, – с негодованием произнёс он. – Сейчас же даже самые рассудительные aen Seidhe не примут тебя назад. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльф замолчал, возвращая контроль над мышцами лица. Изуродованная шрамом губа надменно дёрнулась в последний раз.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Откровенность далась легко, хоть не была желанной. Отступник олицетворял собой практически всё, что так неистово презирал командир «белок». И эта глупая пустая зависть, в которой он не признался бы даже под страхом смерти… она вырождалась в ненависть, потому что её не во что больше было превратить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обоим известно: Седрик не пойдёт обратно. Очевидная с двух кардинально различных углов, эта истина горою вздыбилась между ними. Её пики подпирали небо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик прервал тишину:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– О какой помощи хочешь попросить? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Казалось, он всего лишь озвучил обыденное положение вещей, не увеличивая, не уменьшая того, что на самом деле происходит. Но Йорвету, при всём его отвращении, стало почему-то легче.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Держи, – ответил он, – тут жвалы и клыки. Сам знаешь, где их можно сбыть. – Добро перешло из рук в руки. – Но предупреждаю: это нужно сделать быстро. В порту застряло множество купцов. Если на кейрана не найдут управу, их монеты иссякнут, а если от него избавятся, они поспешат покинуть Флотзам как можно раньше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Всё так, – подтвердил Седрик. Помедлив, добавил: – я согласен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И снова его слова звучали так, будто он способен отказаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет скупо кивнул, мысленно выдыхая. Седрик для партизан не последняя надежда, но подключить его (или хотя бы попробовать) всё равно стоило. Даже ценой этого скоротечного, но от того не менее вопиющего унижения. Благо здесь их никто не наблюдал, сам же охотник вряд ли кому разболтает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А твой напарник, надеюсь, не накличет на себя беду? Вы с ним довольно дружны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик не понял, смеяться ему или плакать: оппонент всегда умел подбирать выражения. Он снял с пояса моток верёвки и приладил Йорветов мешок наиболее удобным способом. Тот терпеливо наблюдал за процессом, при этом, естественно, ждал ответа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сегерим – сообразительный seidhe, в чём-то получше нас с тобой. Поэтому, – Седрик протянул ладонь, – не впутывай его в свои дела. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет чуял, что его завели в ловушку, а время на реакцию стремительно утекает. За столь непродолжительную встречу он уже второй раз переступал через себя. Пришлось засунуть своё мнение куда подальше, и закрепить договорённость предложенным образом. К счастью, Седрик был чужд всякого официоза и не требовал снять перчатку. Сталось бы с кого другого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Однако это не спасло от липкого ощущения, что ему запустили пальцы прямо в потроха. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Погоди, – сказал Седрик, вмиг растерявший свою тактичность. Он не спешил разрывать контакт. – Позволь мне. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что ему следовало разрешить, конечно же, не уточнил. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь уже обе руки касались перчатки Йорвета, а волоокий взор прикипел к лицу. Он будто скользил по щекам, а вроде бы проникал насквозь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда тот догадался, что его попросту изучают, то ничего не предпринял. С одной стороны, вырываться силой было бы импульсивной слабостью, недостойной положения; с другой – Йорвет был вынужден признать, что Седрик опасности не представляет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Смотри. Смотри, bloede arse! Мне ни за что не стыдно и не тебе меня судить».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его изумрудный взгляд коварно подстерегают, и Йорвет чувствует, как же он ошибся. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Хех, – провидец улыбается, коротко и незаметно. – Даже меня готов терпеть ради своих seidhe, но никого из них не подпускаешь к себе. Что же, командир, растерял последние крохи... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Его руки исчезают, но не он сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– En`ca minne, помнишь? Не будет любви – останется лишь война. Ты лидер, а не отец. – Седрик смотрел на него, как заботливый родитель, когда хочет пояснить важное. – Каждый второй желает хоть однажды сделаться твоим, они угадывают твои мысли, любому слову следуют непреклонно. А ты... Чем же ты так занят, что времени оставил лишь для ненависти? Amadan, – выносит вердикт, но тон его лишён осуждения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет вздрагивает, когда лицо невесомо гладят, и искренне недоумевает, почему не успел пресечь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик умеет хранить секреты. Он, несомненно, спокойнее, опытнее… «мудрее» – последнюю мысль Йорвет выплёвывает из головы, и она катится к чертям. Бесцеремонную ласку обрывают. Кожаный наруч едва ли глушит болезненный захват, но Седрик даже не морщится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Пусти. Я не намерен с тобой бороться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет делает шаг назад, а затем с досадой наблюдает удаляющийся силуэт. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот аккуратно выглядывает наружу:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Это главоглаз, верно? Признаться, ты превзошёл все ожидания. Va fail, Iorveth. И береги себя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Старый эльф покинул убежище, видимо не затаив дурного. Но Йорвет о том даже не помышлял, только пытался унять бьющееся набатом сердце. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dh`oine – человек<br/>Cead, Ceadmil – приветствие<br/>Bloede arse – ругательство, «старая задница»<br/>En`ca minne – немного любви<br/>Amadan – дурак<br/>Va fail – прощай</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>– Не бойся. Мы не обижаем гостей. – Эльфка в истёртой кожанке делает реверанс. Вода капает с кончика её носа. – Пускай даже ты был бы dh`oine, – смеётся она, – уж больно хорош!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раздаётся другое девичье «ха-ха» – позади – и Сегерим ничего не отвечает: его смущает призрачная вероятность того, что «белка» вещает от души. Сам, конечно, в этом сильно сомневается, но если словить её улыбку хоть на миг, запечатлеть среди тех открытых и неуёмных движений, которыми она порхает, уводя вдаль… нет выбора иного, кроме как верить и помалкивать. Или же делать вид.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ливень пронизывает до костей, будто стремясь уравнять их, смешать между собой: простого охотника и горсть матёрых борцов за свободу. Так же липнут волосы к лицу, так же хлюпает влага в старых ботинках – и они, такие же скованные отяжелевшими стёганками, дрожащие от холода, вереницей следуют за Этель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Её облачение куда лучше противостоит дождю, и она глумливо, словно лисица, скачет по булыжникам. Разрушенные арки, светлые мраморные лесенки (или то, что от них осталось) поддаются невесомой грации. Этель озирается, зорко высматривая остальных, но взгляд всё чаще задерживает на Сегериме. Это напоминает вызов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он пытается не отставать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим многократно бывал в окрестностях этого холма, но никогда ещё на него не взбирался. Наверное, так себя чувствуют граждане какой-нибудь столицы: они поколениями живут возле дворца, но не имеют ни малейшего понятия, каков он изнутри. Только то, что горячий источник бьёт на возвышенности, уже поражает его воображение. В представлении молодого эльфа вода всегда стремится вниз, а не вверх. Он пытается рассмотреть все эти колонны и остатки фундамента, чтобы уловить их красоту, унести её с собой туда, где ничего подобного нет… но Этель движется быстро, а поспевать за нею – трудная задача.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Накеры измотали и телесно, и морально. Он упускает момент, когда  скоя`таэли начинают казаться чем-то привычным, даже обыденным, – не остаётся сил волноваться зря. Сегерим различает дым на самой вершине, и внезапно это радует сердце до глубочайшего восторга. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никто не узнаёт лица, но его усаживают у огня. Сегерим копирует остальных и скидывает амуницию позади себя. Чьи-то руки по-свойски освобождают от ремней. Он фокусирует взгляд на том, кому они принадлежат, даже не думая препираться. Этот seidhe не спрашивает его имени, не называет своего, только через силу стягивает с него мокрую одежду, а на плечи ложится шерстяной отрез. Покрывало колется, зато быстро согревает продрогшее тело. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльфов вокруг немного, но много разговоров. Старшая речь путается с привычной, утопая в ливне и треске костра. Его рассматривают, однако не задирают, хотя он представлял себе совсем другое. Темноокая женщина в гамбезоне с чужого плеча опирается на него боком, и Сегерим замечает, что под низом у неё одна лишь рубашка, а с длинной косы до сих пор течёт. Это она смеялась, когда он не видел. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– На, глотни пока. – Бутылка из жёлтого стекла оказывается в руках. – Сейчас иголки заварят, надо подождать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим нюхает горлышко, ожидая чего-угодно-на-спирту, но этот запах не спутать с алкоголем, как ни старайся. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Спасибо, я ел сегодня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Невидимое солнце клонится к земле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльфка забирает сосуд обратно, осторожно отпивая. Она гоняет жидкость во рту, какое-то время привыкая к ней, затем глотает. Почти сразу повторяет снова. Лёгкий румянец проступает на щеках, а губы блестят едва ли непристойно. Сегерим морщится – «белка» замечает, но лишь ухмыляется в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Следы подсолнечного масла остаются на ладони, когда она вытирается рукой, заглядывает на донышко, томно вздыхая, а затем отдаёт бутыль соседу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– К этому легко привыкнуть, – делится женщина. – Как и ко всему, что помогает выжить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проверять это совсем не хочется, и он верит на слово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скоя`таэли меняются составом и числом. Измокшие и ледяные, они предлагают пищу; вроде бы в знак заботы, но возможно – с какой-то своей определённой целью. Сегерим отказывает снова. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я потерплю, – говорит. Ноздри щекочет аромат хлебного супа, и он совсем не уверен, что тревожит больше: излишняя щедрость ли или то, что рожь не вырастить в лесу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Риванен – так зовут черноглазую – смотрит неодобрительно. Со смутной жалостью, а быть может, и с тоской – сытый голодного не разумеет. Поверх похлёбки сыплет сухари, выпрашивая побольше. Берёт штучку, макает в юшку одним концом и протягивает ему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Радушие не в почёте под стенами Флотзама, однако здесь всё будто бы по-другому. Сегерим принимает угощение. Сосновый чай, до ужаса тёрпкий, с непривычки царапает нёбо. Но к нему наверняка приловчиться проще, чем к маслу без ничего, и уже через пару минут деревянная плошка пустеет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А малец-то не промах, – комментирует один из партизан. Его скулы измазаны охрой, и размытый узор чудно шевелится, когда тот жуёт. – Сколько лет тебе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим не видит смысла врать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Двадцать два. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ого, – скалится крашеный, – мне бы в твои годы хлебушка кто подал, может, и я бы по лесам не шарился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лисица Этель, сидящая рядом, щиплет его за ухо:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Так, ребёнка мне не трогай!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Строгость в её тоне игривая, напускная. Однако посыл получается весьма однозначным – сдавленное шипение красноречивее любого ответа.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Белки» едят быстро, как солдаты перед маршем. Расходятся довольно скоро. Всего трое остаётся их возле костра: Сегерим, его соседка Риванен да ещё один молчаливый мужчина, тот самый, что без спросу помог с вещами. Он удалился к началу трапезы, а когда вернулся – его одежды оставались по-прежнему сухими. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Как твой глаз? – интересуется он. – Ещё никто не шутил об этом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глупо питать надежды, что малоприятную тему ни разу не затронут. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Пока нет, – говорит Сегерим, – но это дело времени.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тоже так считаю, – отмахивается скоя`таэль. Недолго думая, перекатывается на колени и подаёт руку: – Киаран, – представляется он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сегерим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Риванен только сейчас догрызает последний сухарик, и её выдержке можно позавидовать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран переводит взгляд то на неё, то на гостя, что оказался под её надзором.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сегодня можешь остаться, Сегерим. Но завтра ты должен уйти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Вот так просто?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я понимаю, – кивает тот. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран снова покидает их.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Это наш главный, – тихо бросает эльфка уходящему вслед. – После Йорвета, конечно. А ты сам видел Йорвета?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Лично не видел, – отвечает Сегерим, – разве что портреты, на каждой доске прибитые. А что, похож или нет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эмоции в женском облике замешаны на усталости, но и сквозь неё проступает множество других. Она шарит рукой в своих скудных пожитках, тревожит собранный в кучу металл. Среди стальных наручей и ремешков достаёт мелкую походную фляжку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сходство – относительное понятие, – говорит Риванен. – Оно в глазах того, кто смотрит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим имеет глупость отхлебнуть тоже, свято уверенный, что в безопасности.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Для ночлега пока ещё рано. Среди развалин изредка мелькают проворные силуэты – гроза прекратилась, выпуская из своих цепких лап. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А где остальные? – спрашивает эльф. Он выдаёт первое, что крутится на языке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Риванен подбрасывает веток в костерок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А какая, собственно, разница? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос. – Они очень нужны тебе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чёрные глаза лукаво поблёскивают, а фляга, раскушанная на двоих, откладывается за ненадобностью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Это всего лишь брага, – думает Сегерим, – она не могла так вставить».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Риванен прыскает в его шерстяное плечо:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты думаешь вслух, elaine. Никак лихорадку словил?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И раньше, чем он успевает ответить, её губы накрывают лоб. Тёплые. Отпрянуть не так легко, когда на темени перебирают волосы, а грудины касаются женские соски, едва прикрытые исподним. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да и не хочется на самом деле отпираться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим заваливается на локоть: кружится голова. Риванен держится довольно крепко, а потому падает вместе с ним. Воздух тяжело покидает лёгкие, и эльф пытается наполнить их ещё раз. Теперь дыхание его не слушается, оно вообще выпало из перечня хоть сколько-то осознанных чувств. И нутро в животе горит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Устал, да? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Устал», – хочет сказать Сегерим. Но разве от усталости бывает так хорошо?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его голова отрицательно мечется из стороны в сторону, а гладкий белый мрамор принимает затылок в свои объятия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Риванен склоняется над ним. Её глаза похожи на глаза утопца. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Красиво, bloede arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И страшно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я не хочу проблем, – признаётся он. – Не надо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сперва танцуешь с незнакомкой, потом тебя бьют вчетвером.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты долго жил среди людей, – читает мысли черноокая. – Это не проблемы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сладкая слабость вперемешку с желанием хоть что-то предпринять, заполняет тело. Осознать свои потребности не выходит, а то странное удовольствие, что уже есть, слишком смазанное, недостаточное для чего-либо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его ладони сами находят своё место, накрывая девичий стан. Тыльную сторону ласкает изнанка гамбезона, внутреннюю согревает плоть. Сегерим вспоминает, что одежда явно не её, а она, Риванен, не его женщина. Он видит себя вором, укравшим чужое. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его поймают в любой момент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Полегче, я никуда не денусь! – Риванен хрипит, но вроде бы и смеётся. Упругие бёдра седлают его, когда она перекидывает ногу.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Этель была права, – последние слова выдыхают в губы. – Elaine wer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поцелуй завершается, толком не начавшись; Сегерим тянется вверх, но не может достать. Вид у эльфки пылкий и шальной: неизвестно, чего она хочет, но он хочет того же самого. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Риванен, словно с издёвкой, скользит пальцами по лицу, царапая левую щёку; ногти оставляют горячий след – от чёрной повязки до уголка рта, – а затем неглубоко, по одному, проходятся по зубам. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Саму повязку задирают вслепую, с закрытыми глазами, уже приятней касаясь кожи. Аккуратно, почти что нежно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Безмолвный стон отражается на лице Риванен скоротечной мукой. Сегерим не видел, что она сделала. Да не особо-то и хотел, ведь главное – рядом была. Что-то тёплое щекочет глазницу и затекает в ухо. Это добывают прямо из руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Похож, – словно ответ на вопрос, о котором давно забыли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Её фигура закрывает источник света, а потому между ними клубится тень. В этой тени что-то происходит. Что-то неправильное и грязное, далёкое от той беспечной близости, которой можно предаваться не таясь. Даже с такой залётной птицей, как сельский охотник, выросший среди dh`oine, – даже с ним можно лечь, если пожелать. Но это другое – Сегерим хорошо различает разницу – хоть совершенно не способен её озвучить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Липкую жидкость ведут чётко выверенным маршрутом, будто бы сверяясь со старой картой. Она густеет в начале своего пути, заставляя бровь невольно изогнуться. Потом следует ниже, минуя скулу. Её снова уводят к раскрытым губам, неподвижно-покорным, пересохшим от горького дыхания, а затем заливают внутрь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кровь отдаёт железом, когда плавится со слюной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик останавливается, делает взмах обеими руками; через пару секунд продолжает идти. Лес говорит, что его заметили, здравый смысл – что успели распознать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Купальни выглядят более ухоженно, чем в прошлые разы, в каком-то смысле – по-домашнему. Какими бы лёгкими ни были шаги, они рано или поздно образуют тропы. Статую Влюблённых напротив входа, кажется, даже протёрли от вековой грязи, и теперь мраморная белизна едва ли не светится в темноте. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Маяк для сородичей – губительная ловушка для всех остальных.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик помнит, как пробраться на вершину простым путём, а температуру старинного бассейна помнит его тело. Он минует единственное световое пятно, не приближаясь к тем, кто имел удачу оказаться в его ореоле. Быть может, никто и не заметил прошмыгнувшую мимо тень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это самую малость подло. Сегерим мог уже спать – а ведь мог и ждать его возвращения, беспокойно выглядывая звёзды из-под каменных перекрытий. Киаран, правая рука Йорвета, не позволил бы нанести вред без причины. Но что о том ведал подопечный? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скоя`таэли тщательно берегли периметр, но совершенно не заботились тем, что творится внутри. Сколько их было здесь в эту ночь, десять? Пятнадцать? Переступив через плоский камень на подходе, Седрик перестал быть для них чужим. Никто не следовал за ним по пятам, выискивая дурное. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Совсем как раньше.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Прощальный подарок особо прыткого накера – пара тонких ранок на плече – невыносимо саднил от влаги. Мелкие и незаметные, они обернутся серьёзной напастью, если их не промыть. Да и пропитанный ливнем гамбезон тянет к земле добрым десятком фунтов. Так почему бы не совместить полезное с необходимым?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В переходе между разбитых залов он чуть не ступает на спящего эльфа. Тот устроился на тюфяке, примостив его под стеной. Молодой месяц, спелёнутый облаками, жалел света на его фигуру, выхватывая лишь кисть, облачённую в бинты. Обмотки. Седрика передёрнуло. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он помнил их, засунутые повсюду и всегда, эти льняные, хлопковые, порою шёлковые полоски ткани, разного цвета и ширины, вечно рваные и сшитые снова. Их кроили из чего ни попадя, чтобы затем прикрывать ими раны и прорехи в одеждах, не забывали набрасывать пару витков на запястья и пояса – так, про запас. Они нужны были женщинам, тем, которые в силу возраста ещё способны кровоточить. Шила в мешке не утаишь: когда каждый лоскут на счету, вся бригада знает, что, у кого и когда. Если бы какая-то деталь одежды могла символизировать упадок, Седрик не задумываясь указал бы на обмотки – истинное лицо нужды. Непритязательная и практичная, эта вещь обращалась валютой наравне с орехом и стрелой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик полагал, что ушёл от этого. Теперь его монетами были орены, кроны и собственное время – как и положено уважаемому человеку. Которым он никогда не являлся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Сукин сын разлёгся под ногами будто бы специально.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Крыша банной комнаты обрушилась под неумолимой поступью лет, но её подлатали подручными средствами. То ли дерево, то ли шкуры – в темноте не разобрать материалов, главное – ничего не текло на голову, и этого довольно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Над рукотворным водоёмом клубился пар, а в нём самом застыла на поверхности хрупкая фигурка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Cead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сначала Сегерим, теперь вот ты, – раздался знакомый голос. – В «белки» решили заделаться, или это я чего-то не знаю? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена подчас появлялась в самых внезапных местах, самых неожиданных обстоятельствах. Собственно, как давно уяснил Седрик, в этом и состояла основная её работа. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты позволишь? – спросил он терпеливо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ответ был известен заранее, но после тяжкой охоты, грозы и всех гнетущих разговоров, длинными иглами тычущих в нутро, отчаянно требовалось задать этот простой вопрос. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На какой-то миг ему захотелось снова ощутить себя настоящего. Не провидца, затравленного своим даром, не изгоя, бросившего братьев и сестёр. Сейчас он пытался быть обыкновенным seidhe, мужчиной, который спрашивает разрешения у женщины, может ли он войти в воду вместе с ней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он позволил себе стать собой, предлагая Малене сделать то же самое. Это казалось даже более важным, чем всё, что так назойливо точило собственный разум. Седрик не имел осуждения или жалости. Разве что – толику сочувствия. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена была изящна, как дикий полевой колос, и сугубо по-эльфски красива. Ей почти не приходилось держать оружия в руках, но белое, лишённое шрамов тело подвергали опасности ничуть не реже. Были и другие вещи, что она проделывала с ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каждый отдавал то, что мог, или то, что требовалось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Эй, ты уснул, что ли? – Гладкая поверхность пошла волнами. – Иди сюда, говорю. Я и так сильно засиделась. – Женщина окунулась и фыркнула недовольно: – если не приду рано утром, этот долбоёб Димитр кинется меня искать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она вышла из бассейна, не стесняясь своей наготы, словно та была ей неизвестна вовсе. Седрик наконец избавился от липнущих к телу лосин и полез на её место, предвкушая долгожданный отдых.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена замешкалась где-то за спиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я могу вытереться твоей одеждой? – спросила погодя. – Она всё равно уже мокрая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Да, конечно, – сказал Седрик. – Только стёганку не трожь, кровью накеров провонялась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Её шаги звонко шлёпают по камню.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Это не самое худшее, чем могу провоняться я. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена промакивает кожу алой форменной безрукавкой. Время, подаренное Седриком, подошло к концу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это священное место нельзя сравнивать с Понтаром, в притоках которого купаются местные жители. Нельзя сравнить его и с кадью растопленного на огне снега, и с сельской баней, удушливой, но горячей. Сколько сил стоило приложить, дабы насладиться простыми удобствами? Сейчас не хотелось (да и не моглось) помышлять о том. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возраст купален наверняка перевалил за пять сотен лет. Разбитые dh`oine и наполовину переваренные лесом, они продолжали безвозмездно отдавать тепло. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Приди и возьми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик лёг на воду, позволяя ей проникнуть в волосы. </span>
  <span>«У всего своя цель, – подумал он отстранённо. – У большой вещи большая, у малой – малая». 

Сравнивать свой агонизирующий род со строением для мытья – ну что может быть глупее? Однако эльф был вынужден признать, что иные явления одинаково не раскрывают и сотой доли заложенного в них предназначения. Зёрна, которым не суждено взойти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В измотанном за долгий день теле неожиданно свело желудок, и он громко бултыхнулся, брызгаясь по сторонам. Растущая муть в мышцах и сознании склеилась единым спазмом, вышибла мысли, как темерский боевой таран. Седрик попытался нащупать дно и нашёл его, но поскользнулся, стремительно уходя под воду. Не способного ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, его скрутило сильнее, камнем опуская вниз, размывая в голове даже мельчайшие образы… и так же резко отлегло, возвращая к исходной точке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик стал на ноги и разогнулся, стирая капли с распаренного лица.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это могло бы стать хорошим местом для завершения, подумал он, уйти, откинувшись на приветливые воды и вдыхая пар. Или же поддаться мучительному видению, скрючиться в последний раз, до невыносимой живым существом боли, – и просто остановиться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ни того, ни другого не произошло. Приступ оставил после себя только сбитое дыхание и перманентную тошноту, которую придётся терпеть долгие часы. В отрыве от всех тех безрадостных картин, пролетевших в растянутую на век секунду, он ощутил себя песчинкой, маковым зерном перед лицом вечности. Она коренилась в прошлом, стремилась в будущее тысячами рук; светлые моменты на её необъятном теле были словно выколотые точки – незначительные и мимолётные. Всё же остальное исчерпывалось безусловной тьмой, порождавшей самое себя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Те, кто знал Седрика не очень близко, полагали пьянство следствием минувших дней; более прозорливые находили причину в страхе перед грядущим. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И те, и другие ошибались, а их заблуждение было велико. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чтобы порвать его на куски, прошлое и будущее сходились вместе. Если не в этот раз, так в следующий. Разорвать и смешать его кровь с той, что запеклась на руках его, и той, по которой эльф начал плыть задолго до своего рождения. Кровь не имела конца так же, как не имела начала, а он, осенённый даром, бессильно наблюдал за ней. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Навязчиво хотелось выпить. Седрик не был уверен, что его не вывернет на месте, но попробовать всяко стоило бы. Он втягивал воздух в лёгкие, глубоко и медленно, восстанавливаясь, почти с детской наивностью моля о том, чтобы это не повторилось снова. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Болело не потому, что видения угнетали плоть. Болело оттого, что даже на четвёртой сотне он по-прежнему смел сопротивляться им. Не жизни, не смерти, не войне – выходить против них было глупостью и самоубийством. Но самим видениям, острым в той же степени, что и безотрадным, которые постоянно спешили напомнить о своих горьких истинах. Как будто бы увидев раз, о них возможно позабыть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я тебя не понимаю, – доверительно сказал он тьме. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ответа, как полагается, не последовало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик коснулся яремной ямки – почувствовать сердцебиение. Его частота вернулась в норму, а продолжения у экзекуции не намечалось. Все скудные запасы алкоголя остались дома, поэтому единственное, что ему предстояло – это ночь и сон среди неприкаянных seidhe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим был где-то рядом – воспалённые видением чувства однозначно указывали на то. Искать его долго не пришлось: Седрик направился к костру и заметил знакомый халат, развешанный среди беличьих одежд. Если его отжали и вывесили почти сразу, то Сегерим, в отличие от него, завтра будет щеголять в сухом. У неубиваемого военного гамбезона имелось не так уж много слабых мест, но порой казалось, что это конкретное – перечёркивает все преимущества. Если лосины и рубашка спокойно просохнут на теле, то верхнее – хоть в зубах тащи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возле огня он заметил нескольких скоя`таэлей, видимо, уже дремлющих, а также своего друга, над которым копошились две женщины: одна светлая и одна тёмная. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– ...сука течная, – донеслось тихое из их возни. Уж чего-чего, а подобных кметских выражений он здесь не ожидал. И снова шипение: – мочи давай! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик напрягся и ускорил шаг. Идея бросить напарника в логове партизан уже не казалась единственно правильной. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Этель! Что вы делаете?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Светловолосая хмуро обернулась, продолжая тереть лицо Сегерима. Оно было в крови. Её подруга отпрянула от неожиданности и отползла в сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ничего, – шикнула Этель, – он не ранен, просто испачкался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Что у вас случилось? – продолжил допытываться Седрик, зыркнув на вторую beanna. Та странно поёжилась, когда он приблизился вплотную, и словно в попытке защититься дёрнула перед собой забинтованной ладонью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Её ноздри мелко трепетали, а зрачки были как блюдца. Он смотрел на неё пару секунд, теперь прекрасно понимая, каких титанических усилий ей стоит удерживать себя в руках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Сегерима оказался такой же вид, когда тот разомкнул веки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– О, Седрик. – Он попытался встать, но Этель уронила его обратно. – Я съел что-то не то. Выпил, точнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я уже понял, – ответил друг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Больше добавить было нечего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик ещё раз изучил картину, в которой вырисовывались любопытные детали. Тут вам и поздние признаки фисштеха, и аромат дурмана пёстрого, забодяженного на спиртовой основе. Голь, разумеется, на выдумку хитра – этот рецепт не был ему известен. Однако зачем было тратить столь ценный продукт на чужака, ещё и на здорового?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это открылось ему немногим позже, когда под окровавленной тряпкой проступили еле заметные свежие царапины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seidhe с изумлением словил себя на том, что улыбается. Не потому, что весело или смешно – в этой улыбке не было хорошего. Но он был столь наивен, что полагал, будто мир больше никогда не удивит его.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elaine wer – прекрасный мужчина</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Мятежный лагерь застыл в безмолвном предвкушении рассвета. Ливень прошёл безвозвратно, а птицы, как известно, тихи после дождя; тусклые лунные лучи, равно как и редкий для Флотзама штиль, сна не затронут. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В руинах было довольно безопасно – Седрик сомкнул веки, и лицо его полностью разгладилось. Если представить самое защищённое, самое настороженное из всех возможных мест, то сегодня оно находилось здесь. Скоя`таэли разрешили остаться рядом, а убивать гостей во сне – всё-таки людская привычка. Ни Коветт, воспылавший праведным гневом, ни крепостные патрули, ни чудовища не потревожат их до утра. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Четыре или пять seidhe – Седрик навскидку взял – прямо сейчас пристально изучают темноту. Их зрение и слух остры, как у хищного зверя, они бдят долгие часы, и покой им только снится. Все как отражения друг друга: в одной руке лук, в другой – стрела. Бдительное око не оставит собратьев без охраны, не сомкнётся оно от утомления, а стрелы вонзятся в горло каждого, кто посмеет явиться. Как раскалённый нож входит в масло – именно так.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик вытягивается и глубоко вздыхает, захлёбываясь влажным воздухом. Он ловит себя на том, что спокойствие, его окутавшее, разлилось слаще майского мёда, растеклось по распаренным мышцам и венам. Безмятежность, забытая сотни лет назад, – вот чем обернулся этот промозглый вечер у чужого огня. Пускай горечь и бессилие останутся где-то там, на задворках сознания, отказываться от спонтанной передышки он не собирается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не все были рады им – скорее, совсем не. Но это утраченное, затерянное в песках времени чувство стоило того. Ощущение небывалой причастности, оно стоило всего, по правде говоря. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спокойствие, о котором просил богиню, настигло Седрика под антрацитовым небом. Неожиданно, бесповоротно. </span>

  <span>«Словно привал перед финальным маршем», – подумал эльф. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>А затем понял, что так и есть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим – единственное, что останется важным на лесном рассвете. Все иные тревоги были выпиты и выедены давным давно, и значения имели немного.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Этель предлагала ему покрывало. Старое, шерстяное, до зубовного скрежета обычное – таких в Биндюге у каждого первого. В общем, драгоценность и роскошь не жалела для своего собрата, пускай и очень бывшего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ещё просила разделить своё. Не словами, но взглядом – движением, светлым волосом, что прядкой на лицо спадал. То был призыв к оружию – и предостережение тоже: не ложись со мной, wer, нельзя, но я желаю этого. А ты желаешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Желаю», – отвечает Седрик. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хорошие сны посетят её, а если не сны, то грёзы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сам же укладывается подле Сегерима. Он укрывает их обоих, оттесняя напарника от костра: на рассвете тому сделается очень холодно, и лишь богам известно, как близко его привлечёт пламя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этель обнимает Риванен, уже притихшую, и проделывает с ней то же самое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим расталкивает в бока, когда становится совсем светло. Скоя`таэли уже вовсю снуют между убежищ, переговариваются и тарахтят посудой. Где-то неподалёку скользит оселок по изогнутому мечу. Запах битой птицы ударяет в нос, перьевой, кисловатый – кто-то ощипывает ночную добычу без воды. Оно и понятно: утвари на всё тут не напасёшься. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик вспоминает, какую цену заплатил за то, чтобы такие мелочи обходили его; а также ту, другую, которую ежедневно отдают сами скоя`таэли, ничего, впрочем, не получая взамен. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Белки» держатся в стороне, будто не желая будить гостей. Презирают, брезгуют, но всё-таки терпят – приказ есть приказ. Седрик кожей улавливает их взгляды, привычным образом отстраняясь от гадливых чувств. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Легко достичь успеха в том, в чём тренируешься годами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Утренняя нужда тянет его в кусты, пока Сегерим поспешно собирает вещи. Седрик плутает по новым тропкам, стараясь удалиться от обжитой территории, а на обратном пути ныряет в арку и сталкивается лоб в лоб с Этель. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Уже уходите? – эльфка не спрашивает – утверждает. Свежие косички в её причёске отливают золотом и колосятся, как пшеница на ветру. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик знает, что говорить не нужно; вопрос и ответ мажутся на языке, когда она жадно его целует. Глубоко, неистово. Этель льнёт всем телом и тянет за волосы, но стоит шелохнуться – отталкивает назад. Укромный пролёт скрывает секундное непотребство, а оно, острое и ни к чему не обязывающее, обрывается на полуслове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Лёгкой дороги. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И машет рукой – иди, мол. Седрик уступает наитию и тянется к ней, по-простому сжимая бедро. Beanna шумно выдыхает, но тут же, опомнившись, исчезает в переходах. Бесхитростная ласка наверняка горит под её штаниной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже изгнанный из последнего цивилизованного угла, прорицатель всяко остаётся экзотикой. Как жаль, что это не льстит так, как раньше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Va fail, – прощается Сегерим с остальными, едва заприметив его фигуру. Охотники направляются к витиеватому спуску, но никто из присутствующих не отзывается в ответ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Компаньон как всегда спокойно делится своими мыслями: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты солгал, Седрик. Должно быть, впервые на моей памяти.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Твоя память не такая длинная, чтобы иметь, с чем сравнить. – Седрик поддевает самого себя и потому усмехается. – Что ты имеешь ввиду?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим озирается по сторонам, опасаясь, что за ними до сих пор следят.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– То, что ты сказал «белкам». Что я займу твоё место. Сам не знаю, какой смысл ты в это вкладываешь, но я не смогу быть как ты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он запинается, видимо, не закончив. Затем озвучивает то, что беспокоит на самом деле. В его голосе мелькает неловкость – то ли стыд, то ли аккуратно завуалированная вина:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Да я и не уверен, что хочу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Так уж вышло, что они никогда этого не обсуждали. Безусловно, Седрик рассказывал о многих вещах, о войнах, о скоя`таэлях – всё, чем он мог поделиться, покоилось на поверхности его разума и служило темой для непрестанных бесед. Однако столкновение с «белками», случившееся накануне, вызвало слишком много вопросов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим засомневался, что в действительности знал своего друга, а тот и не думал его в чём-либо разубеждать. Одним из самых ценных его подарков была свобода собственных суждений. Однажды старый эльф нарочно указал и на этот факт, и на то, каким важным он может оказываться по жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим был слишком юн, чтобы специально поставить себя на чужое место и осознать всё то замешательство, что Седрик кропотливо хоронил внутри. Но всё же он смутно чувствовал его сердцем. Как будто они двое застыли у дорожного камня, и именно он, Сегерим, решает, куда же проложить их путь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Оставь волнение, mo gear, – Седрик притих на пороге вынужденного откровения. – Тебя не призовут к ответу за мои слова. У меня ещё есть немного времени, а потом… или Коветта не станет, или Флотзама, или тебя. Я не знаю, – сказал он честно, – но этому не бывать. Ты по-прежнему волен в том, чем заниматься и кем быть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Казалось, Сегерима удовлетворил столь невесёлый ответ. За деревьями уже рыжела пригородная дорога, когда он решил переменить тему:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Этой ночью я часто просыпался, правда, не полностью. – Он смутился, но продолжил: – в одно из таких пробуждений я слышал, что Киаран говорил с тобой. О чём шла речь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик не был удивлён подобному состоянию, однако ему и в голову не приходило, что его станут допытываться. Тем более после той авантюры, в которую неосторожно вляпался сам Сегерим. Он медленно заговорил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Во-первых, мы подошли очень близко к фактории, не нужно понапрасну шевелить языком. А во-вторых, это личное. Я ведь могу иметь личные дела – так же, как и ты?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не будь их знакомство столь долгим, Сегерим подумал бы, что его упрекают. Или смеются. А лучше и то, и другое сразу – к чему мелочиться? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но Седрик всегда защищал свои границы мягко и умело. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так же, как и чужие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран не смыкал глаз уже третью ночь. Временное затишье оставляло чересчур много свободы, такой желанной обычно и столь довлеющей в эти дни. Он тратил её на бесплодные, ни к чему не ведущие размышления, лишь ближе к утру погружаясь в дрёму. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это не то, чем должен маяться офицер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Старик-прорицатель поведал странное. Оно не стало новостью или открытием, однако суждение со стороны казалось почти оскорблением и в известной степени вызывало смуту. Эасниллен нуждался в подсказке, но тот, кто мог бы её дать, вероятно, и сам был довольно плох. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Hael, Ciaran, – хлёсткий говор Коветта выдернул из раздумий. – Связная фактории прибыла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лейтенант встрепенулся, обрадованный донесением, и уточнил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Это Малена?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Yed, – подтвердил тот. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сделай вот что: Малену прикажи ко мне, а после – вели накормить. Хотя нет, стой. Лучше наоборот. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Коветт замешкался с исполнением:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Так это, не голодная она. Вот, – он вытащил из-за пазухи кусок твёрдого сыра, – даже со мной поделилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тогда сюда её.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Как любой боец невидимого фронта, Малена много времени проводила в тени. Она встречалась с городскими эльфами и краснолюдами, ходила и среди людей. Киаран ни за что бы себе в этом не признался, но именно такой разный её опыт и заставил его обратиться к ней. Одна нога тут, другая там.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Остальные члены бригады – что бусины в ожерелье – повязаны войной и кровью, обитают плечом к плечу. Так же и смерть встречают, и уклады свои бережно хранят. А Киаран очень не хотел бы ставить под вопрос честь самого уважаемого им seidhe, примеряя к тому общие понятия, как одежду. Вдруг мала окажется или смотрится нехорошо?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В каком-то смысле Малена находилась за гранью добра и зла, то возвышаясь, то негласно выпадая из круга «настоящих» aen Seidhe. Хоть мало кто отдавал себе в этом отчёт. И уж точно не желал бы оказаться на её месте. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Безусловное уважение, запятнанное неисправимым – ей можно было доверить всё.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Салатовое платье да медь волос из-под платка – шпионка как всегда обманчиво проста на вид. Она без труда угадывает напряжённый разговор, но собственные новости волнуют куда сильнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сколько-то времени не смогу быть такой полезной, как раньше, – говорит Малена. – Мы с шайкой Димитра разбежались, и в этот раз, видимо, навсегда. Теперь опасно через Биндюгу ходить, встречайте меня на окружной или со стороны причала. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран отстранённо кивает. An`givare выглядит уставшей, но и естественного облегчения скрыть не пытается. Он расстроен как скоя`таэль, однако видят боги – счастлив как seidhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Малена, – говорит он негромко, – мне нужно посоветоваться с тобой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всё же некоторые вещи лучше оставлять на откуп женщинам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет не выносил на обсуждение собственные нужды, зато положением пользовался сполна: лишённый необходимости отчитываться, он делал что угодно и ходил куда угодно, при том далеко не всегда оповещая об этом остальных. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Даже меня», – подумал Киаран с негодованием. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Впрочем, от внимательного взора лейтенанта не скрылось и то, с каким удовольствием тот посещал подконтрольный ему аванпост. Увитые многолетними розами купальни представляли лакомый кусочек для любой бригады. Дело-то прозрачное: тут тебе и крыша над головой, и возвышенность, и – о, Дана! – горячая водица прямиком из недр. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лучшее из всего, на что они могут уповать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В этот раз Йорвет прибывает с другими seidhe, но подчинённые не горят желанием прерывать его уединение. Эльф раздевается догола, распускает волосы, вечно стянутые повязкой, и долгие минуты просто отмокает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пока одни застарелые раны наливаются давлением, другие, напротив, постепенно перестают ныть. Приятные ощущения и довольно болезненные хаотично сменяются в причудливом цикле, и нет ему конца. Йорвет ныряет с головой. Жжение в разбитом лице колется до невозможности, но стоит лишь пересилить его, переждать пару долгих мгновений, как оно немеет. Будто царапина, посыпанная солью: сначала больно, потом никак. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он разбирает слипшуюся косичку прямо в воде, потому что иначе её уже не расплетёшь. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ему дают около получаса, примерно представляя необходимое время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тихие шаги в купальном зале отзываются раздражением: командир свято уверен, что не имеет права вот так, бесцельно и праздно, болтаться в парилке. По крайней мере не тогда, когда кто-то наблюдает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он убеждается в том, что всё правильно расслышал: посетителей правда оказывается двое. Оба без обуви и легко одеты – его лучший помощник и умелая осведомительница.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет с досадой окунается в последний раз и выныривает под самым бортиком. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я же отпустил вас, – говорит он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена с Киараном коротко переглядываются. Дети, придумавшие глупую шалость – ни больше ни меньше. И сами понимающие всю свою дурнину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он взирает на подопечных с некоторым любопытством: какое такое дельце они здесь затеяли? Сквозь похожие маски собранности он улавливает только страх, столь нелепый и чуждый каждому их них.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Посетители почти синхронно усаживаются на пол в какой-то паре футов от него. Киаран кладёт ладонь поверх колена спутницы, в жесте таком же невинном, как и прямолинейном. Та словно оживает под его рукой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Хотим побыть с тобой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет с удивлением ведёт бровью: «Вот оно, значит, как».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В изящных ладонях эльфки шуршит свёрток сухого льна. Она раскладывает ткань наполовину или в четверть, а мужчина рядом с ней неспешно помогает. Медленно и будто бы неловко – понимаешь сразу, что эта пара seidhe никогда не была дружна. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они разнились возрастом и происхождением, а их тропы войны пересекались крайне редко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет лениво цепляется за камень, но холодное изумрудное око пронизывает их насквозь. Он отмахивается от глумливого призрака вполне конкретной личности, что успела всунуть свой нос везде, где не просили. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов, эльф подтягивается и выползает из бассейна, откидывает назад чёрные змеи волос. Он поднимается на коленях, выпрямляясь, и молча тянется за полотенцем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его не дают.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена и Киаран впиваются в пресловутую ткань, рьяно и несуразно, но спустя секунду женщина отпускает. Заслуженный трофей в руках лейтенанта аккуратно проходится по плечам и окутывает мокрое тело. Поджарое, испещрённое мириадами шрамов. Разве с такими вообще выживают?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена неотрывно смотрит на то, как они перекатываются на коже, повторяя движение мускулов под ней. Впервые видит его обнажённым, угадывает Киаран. Она зачарованно прослеживает сеть кривых линий и россыпь рытвинок от вражьих стрел… но так или иначе упирается в увечье на лице, и её хрупкие плечи передёргивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Потрогай, если хочешь, – Йорвет легко считывает эмоции, но по привычке не щадит их. Даже dh`hoine опознал бы неприкрытый сарказм, однако сейчас острота проносится мимо цели.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Размоченный и от того потемневший шрам из бордового становится почти чёрным, сливается с татуировкой, как логическое продолжение. Яблоневые ветви обнимают рёбра и прорастают в шею, а застарелое, глубокое уродство на пол-лица – словно цвет и плоды на этом странном древе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вряд ли Малена знала, насколько чудовищна эта штука была вблизи. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет склоняет голову, будто бы насмехаясь, но он по-прежнему холоден и полон неприятия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Её рука несмело тянется, чтобы взять предложенное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Позволь мне привыкнуть к тебе, – говорит она. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как если бы его согласие уже было получено.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пальцы гладят рваные отроги раны, обходят глазницу по дужке брови. Только так становится очевидно, как глубоко повреждены лицевые кости, и какую бурю разнобойных чувств оно способно призвать из небытия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты не должна, – предостерегает эльф, но забывает о слепой зоне с правой стороны. Киаран прерывает его широким объятием, касается виска и по влажной челюсти ведёт носом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его трогают губами рядом с местами, где только что прошлась рука Малены. Обнимают настойчиво, даже немного грубо. Рубашка лейтенанта расцветает пятнами, когда тот приникает крепче и выискивает ухо среди спутанных мокрых косм. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Йорвет, – просит он обо всём и сразу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Просит дать Малене шанс. Прощения за нетерпеливый порыв. И главное, – просит его самого не прогонять тоже, такого преданного и близкого, готового на всё в эти трудные для них минуты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран знает, как по-дурацки выглядит; как мала вероятность, что командир прислушается к его словам в таком откровенном деле. Йорвет был перед ними беззащитный и нагой, но казалось, столь ничтожные качества не убавляют, а лишь множат его уверенность в собственной правоте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> До тех пор, пока Малена не целует его запястье, задевая вены языком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран придвигается плотнее, давая ощутить обезоруживающую твёрдость, а она отчаянно ластится щекой к натёртой оружием руке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оба хотят его, признаёт Йорвет, пускай и каждый по-своему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльф не помнит в точности, как следует ласкать женщину, если её не нужно целовать. До Дракенборга вопрос не был актуальным, а потом… потом попросту не приходилось задумываться о таких вещах. Он умело лавировал между отрядами, заставляя каждого из подчинённых полагать, будто его постель уже согрета кем-то другим. А такие праздники, как минувшая Лита, и вовсе проводил в одиночестве. Не всегда, но довольно часто.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран мягко прикусывает за шею, и тот понимает, что всё же где-то свернул не туда. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он привлекает Малену к себе и возвращает её заботу в первозданном виде. Он целует кисти и сгибы локтей, переманивает её всю, дабы приласкать небольшую грудь. Выверенными движениями стягивает платье, а сделать это до смешного просто, ведь Киаран не отказывает ему в помощи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как и всегда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Немного возбуждённая, она уже не так чурается шрама и его чрезмерной близости. Йорвет внимательно следит за тем, как её внутренние барьеры ослабевают, а любая нежность, даже самая откровенная, делается позволительной. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена зарывается в спутанные после купания волосы, когда её начинают разоблачать уже в четыре руки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не так, – тянет она, а звонкий голос вырождается в стон. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльфка бросает беглый взгляд на компаньона, и тот подхватывает неозвученную мысль. С готовностью кивает в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Потом, – она старается выпутаться из объятий, словно из силков на дичь. – Я потом, Йорвет, сначала ты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У того собственное мнение на этот счёт. Он тесно обхватывает её за талию и от этого становится только ближе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ладони Малены цепляются за распаренные, налитые чернилами ветви, когда её настойчиво усаживают сверху, а платье и шёлковый поясок безжалостно отнимают. Пускай командир упрям и строг, он отнюдь не лишён тактичности: древний, как вся эльфская культура, этикет – в первую очередь и в последнюю – велит позаботиться именно о ней. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И никакие уговоры не подействуют, потому что Йорвет старше, сильнее, а  половина его лица, bloede arse, напоминает слипшийся портал в преисподнюю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не имеет права.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже поза, столь органично вплетённая в водоворот нежности, сулит удовольствие, ласку Киарана и безусловную свободу действия. Малена принимает Йорвета, возвышаясь над ним совсем немного, но этого достаточно, чтобы мимолётно мазнуть губами по скуле и кончиком носа уткнуться в волосы. Ей не придётся таращиться на неприятное зрелище и корить себя за чувства, что не способна унять. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Влажные поцелуи стелются по ключицам, но замирают пред невидимой чертой. Заалевшие мочки ушей прикусывает уже Киаран, его же рука плавно перетекает вниз. Вышивка на офицерской рубашке неровно трётся об обнажённую спину, а жаркое, давящее ощущение становится невыносимым под его чуткими пальцами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена сдаётся раньше, чем за минуту. Удача это или случайность, но она отчасти понимает, что переживают мужчины, заканчивающие слишком скоро. Йорвет снимает её с колен и опрокидывает наземь, не забывая притереться здоровой щекой к груди. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В разомлевшее тело теперь вбиваются с неистовой силой, агрессивно и быстро. Йорвет не причиняет боли, но толкается внутри, будто впопыхах. Последние капли воды срываются с его прядей, однако разгорячённая кожа с лёгкостью вбирает их в себя. Малена сама влажная от испарины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран аккуратно смахивает с её лба пот. Он гладит раскрытые губы, бегло щекочется по выступающим рёбрам. Малена находит его ладонь и сжимает одной рукой, другой же притягивает к себе командира. Последнему не достаёт малого, но чего именно – ускользает от них обоих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Их бессменному предводителю не занимать выносливости, но возможно – дело лишь во времени, которого требуется чуть больше. Киаран небольшой знаток Йорветовых души и плоти, потому лишь снова дарит ненавязчивые объятия и соблазняет шёпотом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это Йорвет был тем, кто научил его рисковать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Тоже хочу быть твоим».</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Йорвету кажется, что он тонет. Кажется, что их слишком много для него одного – не хватит ни сил, ни страсти, ни даже дыхания, он истлеет и умрёт от старости на этом мраморном полу, а другие seidhe будут разводить руками и сетовать: </span>
  <span>«Ну как же так?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он будет последним глупцом, если упустит хотя бы крупицу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена несильно царапает плечи и поддаётся любому движению, а Киаран, его милый Киаран, так отчаянно желает оказаться на её месте, но терпеливо ждёт. Как долго он колебался, не решаясь предложить ласку?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лейтенант нашёптывает непреложные истины, и те подталкивают за край.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Малена...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Как и ты, Йорвет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не называл точный возраст, но женщина понимает: будь эльф по-прежнему фертильным, так запросто не оставил бы в ней своё семя. Они сошлись лишь для того, чтобы склеить разрозненные осколки себя самих. Временно и неровно – многие фрагменты займут случайные, не предназначенные для них места, но это только их взрослый танец. Бесплодный и конечный, как и вся их борьба.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не то, что следовало обсуждать излишне. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет плавно отстраняется и опускается рядом. Ещё один его партнёр остался пока не обласканным, и существуют тысячи причин, чтобы это исправить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Впрочем, хватило бы и одной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Киаран, иди ко мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лейтенант, так откровенно искавший внимания всего минуту назад, несправедливо тушуется: чем бы его жажда не казалась со стороны, никто из присутствующих не находит её постыдной. Малена хорошо считывает чужие страхи, поэтому поднимается на локте и приглашает взглядом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всё ещё одетый, он не стремится к вожделенному, будто в неверии, что ему можно. Командир теперь расслаблен и тих, а пронзительный зелёный глаз не выдаёт сколько-то явной страсти. Касаться Йорвета здорово, однако что тот сам думает о Киаране?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он садит его к себе на колени – почти как Малену до этого – но, внезапно, – лейтенант мягче, податливей, и действовать с ним необходимо так же. Йорвет ловит его ладонь своей и едва заметным усилием пристраивает на своё бедро. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чёрные глаза Киарана вспыхивают ещё большей тьмой. Сбитое дыхание шумно струится меж распахнутых алых губ, делая его настолько хищным и прекрасным, что горло Йорвета пережимает стыд. Стыдно за то, что не замечал раньше ни этой очевидной красоты, ни той голодной страсти, готовой стать его в абсолютно любой момент. Киаран принадлежал ему незыблемой преданностью, но и самим собой – тоже. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Задолго до «здесь» и «сейчас». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ну же, только не говори мне, что не предполагал, – Командир почти улыбается, но стянутая шрамом губа не позволяет это уловить. – Стекло стукнулось о камень и пахло розой, однако не такой, какая здесь растёт, – мелкой, светлой. Обычно её добавляют в мёд, но в этот раз положили в масло. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена невольно хмыкает, и это не укрывается от его ушей. Он знает, он всегда и всё про всех знает. Масло на чайной розе – самое дешёвое ароматное масло, доступное по карману жительницам Флотзама. Его покупают булочницы и торговки, жёны бакалейщиков и девочки Гарвены. Ведь всё остальное – это выбор между грубым подсолнухом и драгоценными жидкостями, разлитыми по паре граммов в удивительной красоты флаконы. Иногда такой дарят на большие праздники, а затем он годами пылится на полке, невозможно яркий и бесполезный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты взяла его у Дэрэ? – спрашивает Йорвет без укора. Поистине всеведущий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена кивает, доставая пузырёк из брошенного, как шкура змеи, пояса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я приношу свои извинения, Киаран, – Йорвет снова бездействует, только стелется по лицу Эасниллена цепкий, глубокий взгляд. – Я не был внимателен к тебе, а потому слеп. Но ты должен понять: мне в некотором роде простительно…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он едва заметно прячет увечье, словно бы в покаянии и в грехе одновременно. Киаран не верит его игре ни на грош: тот не склонен к самобичеванию. Тем временем театральный вздох срывается со строго очерченных губ – выразительный, как и всё, к чему Йорвет прикладывает свою волю. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран не верит ему, но и обманом это считать не может. Не сейчас, когда всё, что происходит, делается для него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я тоже не был, – говорит он. – Наверное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На этом слова оказываются исчерпаны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран вынуждает взглянуть на себя. Не словами он утешает ярую свою нужду и не безликой поспешной лаской: его горячие губы, истосковавшиеся по тому, чего он никогда не ведал, находят перечёркнутый шрамом рот. Тот невообразимо сладок. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот теперь Йорвет действительно искренен и до самого дна разоблачён. Он откидывается назад, но деваться некуда – ниже каменной кладки не сбежишь. Волнистая жилка на шее трепыхается, как птица в клетке, и его ловят по второму кругу. Руки командира дёргано, но слабо упираются в грудь. Это не настоящий волевой протест – его оставляют без внимания. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ожидание и так было слишком долгим. А тяжёлый, душный аромат чайной розы продолжает свою экспансию. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я твой, – хрипло шепчет Киаран, с трудом осознавая, что надо бы раздеться. Ловкие руки Малены стаскивают безрукавку, частично мокрую и липнущую к телу, а его такта хватает лишь на то, чтобы не препятствовать это делать. Йорвет мирится с нестройной чувственностью Эасниллена и помогает тоже, стараясь не касаться слишком уж провокационно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран горит огнём.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, это не так уж здраво – переложить всю ответственность на его плечи. Однако Йорвет давно не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным и мягким. Таким желанным. И чего греха таить, таким невообразимо усталым. Как будто все тяготы его народа свалились на него сверху, а короткая, но яркая близость с женщиной – словно точка в его бесконечном жизнеописании – не будет иметь продолжения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не хотелось больше быть ни умелым, ни терпеливым, ни знающим. Киаран не ранит его – это читалось в его глазах, полных и тёмной похоти, и страха разочаровать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Можно… несколько быстрее, – признаётся Йорвет, когда цветочное масло оказывается внутри, на кончиках чутких пальцев. Его лейтенант, порывистый, но исполнительный seidhe, оказался совершенно не по-мужски нежен с ним – со всей его израненной плотью, зарубцованной в самых неожиданных местах, – но не только с ней. Киаран был милостив к чужим сомнениям и слабостям, а ведь Йорвет полагал, что ничего подобного у него нет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И не ясно, что кольнуло больнее: признание этих внутренних недостатков или та безусловная любовь, с которой их стараются бережно сгладить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пылких поцелуев Эасниллена не избежали ни губы Йорвета, ни его руки, плечи, ходуном вздымающаяся грудь, косточки на лодыжках, до сих пор влажные и от того холодные под горячим языком. Его ласкали целиком и полностью, то было признание абсолютной верности, но скорее – попытка залатать невидимые прорехи в прогоревшей почти до остова Йорветовой душе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Или же что-то третье», – смутно предположил тот, когда томительный жар заставил рвано податься навстречу, а прелюдия всё никак не завершалась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это было так просто и очевидно, что губы Йорвета на миг исказила ухмылка, тут же развеянная его прямой просьбой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Возьми, – глухо прошептал он и со всей мстительностью самому себе добавил: – прошу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эасниллен никогда не проявлял садизма, а сегодня не лучший день, чтобы начинать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Какая-то жёсткая, крайней твёрдости частица Йорвета, в которой он являлся лидером и вождём, кричала криком и корчилась. Отринуть её было нелегко. Он инстинктивно отвернулся от лейтенанта, наткнувшись на взгляд Малены, блуждающий по его лицу в поисках малейшего проявления эмоций. Она изучала его неотрывно. Теперь в зрачках её плескались странные огни, но лишённые всякого отвращения. В них было любопытство и по какой-то причине – глубокая удовлетворённость. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киаран высвободил из него первый стон в этот самый момент. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>А затем ещё один. И ещё.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет уже не различал, где кончается предыдущий и начинается следующий, стоны срывались и на выдохе, и на вдохе. Сомкнулись веки на уцелевшем глазу, а руки, всяко не достающие до партнёра, беспечно раскинулись по сторонам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Постепенно он ощутил чужое дыхание, касающееся подбородка. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, а значит, оно принадлежало женщине. Той самой, что неловко избегала его, пускай и жаждала всем естеством. Йорвет туго сглотнул, представляя, как хорошо видны с такого ракурса выломанные зубы. Стыдливо прикрывать рот было уже поздно. Он снова застонал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А затем почувствовал ласковые губы на своих, а ласковые руки – именно там, где они так нужны. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Отворачиваться от Малены было бы нечестно, она по праву хотела взять не менее, чем Киаран. Тот целовал с присущим лишь ему трепетом, но Малена… она делала то в своё удовольствие, привольно и бесхитростно.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вероятно, это и было той важнейшей деталью, что позволила наконец получить желаемое. Он снова чувствовал себя здоровым и… нормальным, а сам находился во власти тех, кому можно довериться без остатка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Что этот отступник наплёл про меня? – вопрос звучит словно бы невзначай. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда страсть исчерпала себя, Киаран покинул их по новому донесению, и сделал он это без всякой ревности. Йорвет не был единственным, кто имел обязательства перед скоя`таэлями, вычленяя для самого себя редкие, драгоценные минуты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Отступник? Ты, верно, за Седрика говоришь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена выдерживает напряжённый взгляд, но перестаёт юлить:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сказал, что тебе одиноко. Только и всего. – Она пожала плечами. – Ты несправедлив к нему. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Йорвет в корне не согласен:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Несправедлив? – стайка эмоций проносится на лице, делая его лет на сто моложе. Или наоборот, древнее. – Он оставил всё, за что мы отдаём жизнь и смерть, так просто, будто это ничего не значит. – Неожиданная догадка посещает его, и тот кивает собственным мыслям: – ты защищаешь его, потому что была с ним. Скажи, разве достойные seidhe избегают тебя? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Малена легко и будто бы насмешливо отражает жест.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Была, и мне даже нравилось, что с того? Седрик избрал свой путь и, как мне известно, у него было довольно времени, чтобы определиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Повредился умом на старости лет, вот что он сделал. – Йорвет презрительно дёрнул губой. – Он был отмечен нашим знаком, но даже с ним умудрился притереться к dh`oine…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рука рефлекторно прошлась по татуировке, впаянной, казалось, в саму Йорветову суть. Затем качнулась в сторону собеседницы:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тебе напомнить, почему ты не можешь получить её? Какую цену платишь за всех нас?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльф кривится с бессильной злобой, но почти сразу берёт себя в руки:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Squaess`me, Malena… я не должен был поднимать эту тему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выражение её лица становится ледяным, как закалённый эльфский клинок, брошенный на снегу. По металлу, лишённому изъяна, не прочесть ни слова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Знаешь, Йорвет, было так хорошо разделить близость с тобой и Киараном. Когда один двигался внутри меня, а второй насаживал на его бёдра, и ласкам его не было конца... Люди делают это совсем не так, уж я-то знаю. Я была со многими dh`one, – она улыбается, смиренно и зло, – однако не со всеми из них испытывала отвращение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь Йорвету кажется, что между ними заиндевела каменная стена, а пробиться сквозь неё нет силы, ни инструмента. Тем не менее он делает усилие над собой и заключает женщину в решительные объятия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему не сопротивляются.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Если бы все aen Seidhe были такими же бесстрашными, как и ты – нам не пришлось бы отвоёвывать этот мир. Он по-прежнему был бы нашим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Медноволосую макушку кладут аккурат на яблоневые веточки, и Йорвет понимает, что прощён.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hael – приветствие к старшему<br/>Yed – да<br/>An`givare – шпион, лазутчик<br/>Squaess`me – прости меня</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>– Я понял, что ты пытаешься сделать. – Увесистая корзина Сегерима перекочевала на стол. – Вот, подожди пока.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он стянул с неё пёстрое полотенце и принялся выгружать продукты. Здесь было овощей понемногу, мелкая головка годовалой брынзы и даже кусок копчёной свинины из-под живота. Приплюснутый на самом дне, картину завершал хлеб, добытый, наверное, в городской пекарне. Эльф знал, как производится это кушанье, но с тех пор как Мориль не стало, закваска в его доме перевелась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик смиренно затворил за ним дверь, попутно стараясь вспомнить, в каком же ящике лежали свечи. Летние ночи возле Понтара отличались коварностью, то ожидаемо знойные, то холодные донельзя. Сегодня было слишком жарко, чтобы разводить очаг. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Зайду к тебе вечером», – проронил Сегерим с утра, когда они бегло пересеклись. Седрик так и не понял, воспринимать ли это как угрозу или предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, но едва ли он мог предположить, что его намерены вот так кормить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вряд ли ei gear крался в сумерках с рынка лишь на минутку заскочить в гости. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не получив должного ответа, тот сперва замялся с едой, но затем развернулся к хозяину лачуги. Вид он имел весьма курьёзный – словно был не в состоянии решить, следует ли ему улыбаться. Было похоже на то, что он всё-таки не хотел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Впрочем, не произошло ровным счётом ничего нового, чего Седрик бы никогда не видел. Он почти перестал печалиться из-за пролитого накануне самогона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– И что же я, по-твоему, делаю? – наконец прозвучал вопрос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если Сегерим и колебался до этого, то резко перестал. Он сорвался, как стрела, слишком долго взведенная на тетиве: е</span>
  <span>го руки обвивают за шею, а обветренные губы касаются кадыка. С ощутимым волнением, но без дрожи – не так, как тогда на озере. Шумное дыхание горячо и влажно впитывается в кожу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не целует, а только притирается, на грани собственной скудной выдержки выискивая реакцию. Сегерим попросту крепко обнимает, при этом он даёт понять и своё настроение. Не слишком усердно, но последовательно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты пытаешься научить меня всему, что знаешь. Я не понимаю, почему ты выбрал именно меня, однако я этому несказанно рад. И я благодарен. Я просто…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик чувствует неровную хватку на своих одеждах и усмехается: должно быть, в голове друга это звучало немного лучше, когда он продумывал их диалог. Не так резво. Куда более складно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Правда, как всегда, прозаична: обширный опыт часто бывал полезен, но имел один существенный недостаток </span>
  <span>– он крепился к самому Седрику. А Седрик сам по себе был никому не нужен. Его послужной список оказывался слишком долог, и при желании каждый мог бы найти в нём свои причины для отчуждения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим такого желания не имел. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но и объяснять столь простые вещи в данный момент не хотелось, как и прибедняться, и давить на жалость. Теперь-то – не всё ли равно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Эльф бессовестно пользуется тем, что его улыбка не видна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я всё, конечно, понимаю: ты решил сделать подношение, потому что пришёл предложить близость. Как настоящий aen Seidhe. Так было бы правильно поступить с женщиной, – он склонился ниже, учуяв ромашку в мытых волосах, – но со мной это вовсе не обязательно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сказал так, а после добавил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Однако я оценил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его гость всё-таки чуть краснеет, несильно отстраняется, чтоб заглянуть в глаза. Прикушенная губа и немой вопрос, застывший на дне зрачка, более чем красноречивы. И шершавые охотничьи пальцы, призывно ласкающие лицо, – разве можно их не признать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Покажи мне то, чего я не умею, – говорит Сегерим. – Хотел этого ещё тогда. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>До лавки или кровати больше двух шагов, так что Седрика никуда не тянут, лишь по-звериному ластятся к его рукам. Мокро и откровенно – с места в карьер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Интересно, – некстати подумалось ему, – так же само он целовал и Мориль? Этими же губами ловил её, как меня?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крамольная мысль, крамольная.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мориль и Сегерим были слишком юны, чтобы делиться своей любовью, призрак понятной им одним верности до сих пор сквозил в повадках напарника и компаньона. Только теперь он не разделял, отталкивая друг от друга, а словно указывал в едином направлении. Ласка молодого эльфа оборачивалась чем-то большим, чем похоть, помноженная на почтение. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Наверное, это глупо, и я чувствую совсем не то…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Погоди, – прерывает Седрик горячечный шёпот. Хаотичные поцелуи цветут на его руках. – Потом расскажешь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дубовая тахта едва скрипит под весом двух переплетённых тел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим не задумываясь падает первый и охает, ударяясь спиной. Он порывист и силён, но совершенно лишён осторожности, когда дело касается его самого. Совсем не так он притягивает друга, оглаживая подтянутое тело, сдавливая в своих руках. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раздевать другого куда интереснее, чем безучастно ждать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не так быстро, – Седрик избегает объятий и стягивает рубашку через голову. Обнажённые рёбра приковывают взгляд партнёра, и тот жадно ведёт по ним пальцами. Их останавливает татуировка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Красиво, – говорит на выдохе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Посиневшие от времени чернила заметно выдаются на ощупь, – тончайший рисунок наводили не раз и не два. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но они практически незримы в сгустившихся сумерках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик послушно поддаётся, когда лозу, проросшую сквозь него, склоняют к чужим губам. Это резко и восхитительно… и самую малость неприятно. Те листья, которые на ключице, начинают покалывать, а верхние – отчётливо зудят от каждого прикосновения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он нарочно сползает ниже, дабы ласкали не его прошлое (что сухими ветками уже гниёт в земле), но настоящее. Рот Сегерима податлив и мягок, он легко принимает чужой язык и ластится, аккуратно втягивая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Молодой эльф негромко стонет и размыкает руки. Он закладывает их за голову, стоит лишь немного надавить. Прогибается при движении старый холщовый матрас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Седрик, – хрипло зовёт по имени. Вслепую цепляет конец повязки, но не снимает её целиком. – Я хочу всё, что у тебя есть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возможно, просьба чересчур дерзкая, но его запястья уверенно и не спеша вдавливают в постель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик на пробу толкается пальцами в призывно распахнутые губы. Их по наитию хватают глубже, а сдавленный, но громкий стон отдаётся вибрацией в его ногтях. Эльф удовлетворённо щурится: что бы он сейчас ни сделал – это примут с отчаянной готовностью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тогда нам понадобится масло. Верно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим живо кивает, а минутное отстранение нежит прохладой за вспотевшие бока. Взбудораженный, он судорожно впивается в покрывало, но затем соображает раздеться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Снятые одежды скидывают в ногах, они теряются на ложе, объятом тьмой. Тусклый свет из маленького мутного окошка позволяет уловить лишь то, что находится в движении. В доме Седрика наступила тишина и первозданная темень – почти что сказка от угрюмого привратника, рассказанная для громких и непоседливых детей. Будто само время здесь останавливало ход.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Высокая фигура бесшумно возвращается, ни шаги, ни жесты её не тревожат пространство. Седрик садится рядом и по какому-то глубочайшему инстинкту с ходу накрывает чужие губы своими. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь у него вкус винограда. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Прости меня, солнце, – кончиком носа щекочет ухо, жарко оправдываясь, – я бы не хотел, чтобы меня скрутило прямо под тобой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оплавленное сердце Сегерима пропускает удар, и тот давится нахлынувшими эмоциями. Как бы он ни готовился к тому, что происходит, ему не удаётся избежать нервной дрожи. Казалось, она пробивается из самых костей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его скоротечно обхватывают за плечи, освобождая от повязки, следуют вниз и вниз, избавляя от штанов. Отказаться от очевидного продолжения катастрофически трудно, но Сегерим делает это, ведь инициатива Седрика ненавязчива и будто бы не обязательна. Он решительно перехватывает его руки, а затем лёгким, почти невесомым жестом призывает встать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Седрик подчиняется, то уже знает, какую именно неумелую ласку ему предстоит испытать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но в итоге он глухо стонет, кусая губы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Осторожно… подавишься.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерима почти не приходится уговаривать, он достаточно умён, чтоб не поддаться спешке. На пронзительную нежность его отвечают воодушевлением, пускай и сдерживаемым из последних сил. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всё же это слишком остро сейчас, чтобы играть в игры. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не начинай с того, чем должно завершиться. – Седрик нехотя выскальзывает изо рта, плавно перемещаясь на кровать, под самую стенку. Сегерим тянется следом за ним, покуда его силуэт ещё доступен зрению. Удивлённо охает, когда правой ладони касается чужая, слабо испачканная жиром.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Их пальцы сплетаются как влитые. Это почти столь же приятно, сколь и отвратительно. Как и некоторые другие вещи, о которых Сегерим старается не думать наперёд. Он опять мешкает:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Может, у тебя выйдет лучше? – предлагает прямо. – А я как-нибудь в другой раз?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик протяжно вздыхает, откидываясь на постель. Он мягко, очень мягко увлекает за собой, не разрывая неоднозначного контакта, заправляет непослушные короткие волосы за торчащее ухо друга. Протягивает руку к его губам, но не касается, только ловит на кончики пальцев прерывистое, опаляющее дыхание. Успокаивает своё. Кладёт руку на чужое сердце.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Сегерим, – произносит он тише ветра, – друг мой. Иного раза может и не быть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И тот, возможно, впервые за всё время их многолетней дружбы, понимает, что именно ему так долго пытаются рассказать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим устало растянулся на кровати, стараясь не прикасаться к чужому телу. Им обоим было довольно жарко, летняя ночь никого не щадит. Простыня так и вовсе насквозь пропиталась потом, как водой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Болит? – неуверенно спросил он. – Что-нибудь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раздался то ли стон, то ли тихое мычание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Есть немного, – сказал Седрик и тут же поспешил заверить: – это не твоя вина. Я оставил тебе мало времени. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Почему не остановил меня? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Проявил нетерпение, очевидно. Сам-то как?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотелось покаяться, хотя бы скрипнуть зубами, выказывая негодование, однако честь и совесть благополучно уснули в обнимку. Голос друга убаюкал их. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Странно. Но легко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Так и должно быть, – одобрил тот, – близость с друзьями безопасна и лишена метаний. Однако малой любовью не заменить любовь большую, – предостерёг он. – Не избегай женщин, Сегерим, я вижу, что они тебя привлекают сильнее. Дружба не перекроет потребности в любви, каким бы соблазнительным это порой ни казалось. Особенно, пока ты так молод.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Доступная истина задела за живое, болезненно царапнув по месту, о существовании которого даже не подозревали. Ничто не ранит так, как правда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Мне стыдно признаться, но с тобой я будто забываю о Мориль. Это действительно… искушает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик опирается на локоть и становится немного ближе. Смотрит в лицо друга, будто способен разглядеть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты забываешь не о Мориль, а о скорби по ней, которая ещё так свежа. Я был рад тебе, mo gear, однако прошу: не пренебрегай этим моим советом. Запомни его надолго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я постараюсь, – согласиться с напарником, как всегда, просто. – Хотя то, чему я научился сегодня, вряд ли применимо к женщине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик не смеётся, но кровать поскрипывает, когда он задирает подбородок вверх. Эфемерное движение, тонущее во мраке, выдаёт улыбку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Beannaen – ещё те затейницы, уж поверь. У них фантазия бывает куда богаче, а их проделки вспоминаешь даже спустя столетия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В Сегериме дремлют почти все его чувства, зато просыпается праздное любопытство:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Например, какие?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Казалось, только этого вопроса от него и ждут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ну вот представь: стоишь ты перед ней на коленях, ласкаешь себя рукой. Достаточно быстро, чтобы было приятно, достаточно медленно, чтобы не кончить без прямого приказа. А во рту у тебя цирюльничья бритва, между языком и нёбом зажатая, медленно так ходит, туда-сюда. К тому же смазанная альпурисом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим – обладатель живого воображения. У него сохнет во рту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Что такое «альпурис»? – спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься от негожих мыслей. – Это яд?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Собеседник никак не выдаёт себя, но Сегерим представляет, как он мечтательно закатывает глаза, окунаясь в память. Вот уж и вправду неловко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Нет, – отвечает тот. – Это безвредное зелье. Далеко на юге его используют при болезнях кожи и обычно не принимают вовнутрь. Но если лизнуть пару капель – крайне обильно выделяется слюна. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Какое-то издевательство, – ворчит Сегерим, видимо, примерив на себя вышеописанную практику. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– О, не сомневайся, так оно и есть. – Слышно, как Седрик кивает. – Забыл ещё уточнить: у той женщины есть двое сестёр, также наблюдающих за тобой. Одна из них ласково, словно весенний бриз, обнимает сзади. Затем прикладывает ледяной кинжал к основанию члена и спрашивает еле слышно: «какое будущее ты видишь теперь?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим понимает, что позорно зарделся, и краска тем гуще заливает щёки, чем ближе звучит голос товарища к его оттопыренному уху. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А что же третья? – затаив дыхание, спрашивает он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик тянется к нему и смазанным движением неглубоко целует. Предупреждая ответную ласку – точнее, попытку укрыться от смущения, – он снисходительно и мягко прикусывает чужие губы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А третья, судя по всему, жуёт курагу. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> – Как же мало я о тебе знаю, – говорит Сегерим, снова успокаиваясь. Какое-то время он молча раздумывает о чём-то своём. – И ведь не узнаю больше, чем сейчас, верно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Верно», – это последнее слово встаёт поперёк горла, как невиданное доселе кощунство. Стыдно произносить его, но эльф чует нутром, что ничего ему не показалось, и всё он понимает правильно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Просто вопрос, ответ на который не единожды давали. Раньше, чем он был задан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его голову укладывают на плечо, а затем приглаживают растрёпанные вознёй волосы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Будут и другие, кого ты захочешь узнать, но не успеешь. А пока я рядом – я весь в твоём распоряжении. – Седрик замолкает. Погодя, медленно произносит: – Мне… отрадно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И в этом на самом деле всё, что он имел в виду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ай! – пронырливые пальцы щекочут живот Сегерима, заставляя сжаться. Эльф откатывается на другой бок, едва не падая с кровати. – Ты чего? – возмущается он. – Нормально же общались!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От расслабленности и лени не остаётся и следа. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А ты думал, буду тебе до самого утра морали читать? – Седрик безошибочно находит собственные одеяния, сброшенные на пол. – Пойдём проветримся. Душно тут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегерим не спорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Поучать любят все. Но только твои рекомендации ни разу не подводили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Уже на самом пороге, где они сталкиваются локтями, он снова тянет руки в поисках объятий. Седрик поддаётся предложенному действию, однако в его движениях сквозит нечто неуловимо ущербное, как если бы это был застарелый голод, не утолённый до самого его дна. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Не пристало давать советы, о которых не просят, – он понизил голос, крепко стискивая за плечи, – но если вдруг начнётся что-то страшное, помни, что я рассказывал об Анешке. Когда не будешь понимать, что происходит и что тебе делать, держись её, Сегерим. Вместе вы сможете прикрыть друг друга. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Разве жрице Вайопатиса нужна чья-то помощь? – удивился тот. – Да и что такого должно произойти?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я не уверен, что оно вообще случится, – честно сказал Седрик. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И без объяснений вытолкнул за дверь.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Они действительно вышли на двор, на сиротливые полторы улочки предрассветной Биндюги, где воняло козьим навозом и пахло вчерашней рыбой. Сегерим аккуратно, в полсилы, втянул прохладный воздух: его естество было напрочь избавлено от любых желаний, и ему не хотелось возбуждать ранний аппетит. Да и клянчить рыбёшку </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> тоже дурное дело, а покупать её, будучи охотником на дичь, нынче не совсем выгодно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Деревня всё ещё спала, а потому выглядела пустой, пара дремлющих часовых похрапывала у ворот. Не безопасности ради </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> против целенаправленной атаки «белок» Биндюга пала бы за четверть часа </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> но для успокоения остальных жителей, мирно разбредшихся по своим лачугам. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Было тихо и почти безветренно. Казалось, где-то у самого берега тлел костёр, на котором давеча запекали мясо, а теперь от него тянуло брошенным на угли мусором. Ничего примечательного, ничего из того, что молодой эльф мог бы разобрать по притуплённым чувствам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик накинул гамбезон поверх рубашки и наспех перетянул его. Он не выглядел энергичным или наоборот, измотанным, но всем своим видом давал понять: его дежурство будет долгим. А всё необходимое, как известно, уже припасено на вышке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они поднимались молча и не спеша; Сегерим отмахнулся от любых неприятных мыслей, позволяя блаженной пустоте заполнить себя изнутри. За такое редкое даже в его юной жизни чувство стоило непрестанно благодарить богов. И он сделал это про себя. Он имел возможность здесь, под открытым небом недалеко от дома, делать всё, что заблагорассудится. И никакой случайный свидетель теперь не смутит его, ведь все тайные, недопустимые желания уже были удовлетворены. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он незаметно посмотрел на друга. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Даже не предлагаю. – Тот словно почуял пристальный взгляд, вытаскивая бутыль, что схоронил накануне. – Ты прав, когда сторонишься алкоголя, тебе он не нужен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик ножом подцепил пробку, и та упала куда-то вниз. Полёт её был довольно долгим. Сегерим проследил за стремительной траекторией, но она затерялась в кустарнике.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Мне никогда не нравился вкус, – сказал он, – а что касается опьянения… существуют другие способы забыться. Притом куда приятнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Непринуждённое «угу» стало ему ответом, когда Седрик занялся увлечённым переливанием жидкости в своё тело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Я не то имел в виду. Точнее…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Способность Сегерима терять слова, даже будучи трезвым, уж точно не располагала к излишествам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Понял тебя, – мягко произнёс Седрик, усаживаясь удобнее, – лицом к розовой линии восходящего солнца. Затем добавил: – лучше расскажи мне что-нибудь. Например, историю, которую я не знаю, или что-то, что у тебя на уме. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рука старшего эльфа ободряюще сжала плечо. В этом не было просьбы или намерения, только дружеское тепло, что ощущается особенно нежным, но ритм сердца не делает быстрее. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>И они говорили до самого утра, а затем ещё дольше. По большей части это был Сегерим, все его чаяния и надежды, и страхи воплотились в слова, будто исповедь перед дальней дорогой. Он рассказывал о своей первой охоте, о ремёслах, что ему по душе, о белом и жёлтом сыре, который в детстве готовила мать на продажу. Отбросив стеснение, поведал о Риванен и её играх. Вспоминал о Мориль, его Веснушке, которую до сих пор хранил в своём сердце, как ярчайших красок самоцвет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Седрик слушал его со всей внимательностью и сочувствием – там, где оно по-настоящему требовалось. А когда заметил, что речь друга замедлилась, догадался: тот не спал со вчерашнего дня. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльфы распрощались. Один направился к своему дому, другой же остался на верхнем ярусе караульной вышки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В тёмно-красном стекле оставалось немного водки. Допить её не успели: в этот труднодоступный, никому не нужный уголок мира добрались абсолютно неожиданные гости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ты Седрик? – спросил белоголовый воин с кошачьими глазами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>О, эльфу известны такие глаза – перед ним стоял самый настоящий ведьмак. Редкий представитель вымирающего цеха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– А кто спрашивает?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спутница ведьмака, как и он сам, оказались на редкость деликатными личностями, пускай и нагрянувшими так не вовремя. Они разминулись с Сегеримом на одной из лестниц; Седрик наверняка пропах им насквозь, а одежды, кожа и волосы ещё хранили свежие частицы пота, принадлежащие его другу. Vatt`ghern наверняка учуял это, но ничего не сказал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чистосердечны и приветливы порой гонцы беды, но по их следу идёт война. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Яркие локоны Трисс Меригольд обещают кровь.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vatt`ghern – ведьмак</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/">Pearl_leaf</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>